La Gazette du Dimanche Soir
by Loana
Summary: Vous avez marre des potins? Marre de Rita Skeeter? Marre du stupide ministre? Eh Bien lisez notre journal… La Gazette du Dimanche Soir est le seul qui ne vous cachera RIEN! L’abonnement est gratuit! ÉlizZz et Loana
1. 26 novembre 2006

**_La Gazette du Dimanche Soir  
Édition du 26 novembre 2006_**

**TOUT LE MONDE EN PARLE!  
Le procès de Lucius-Je-Suis-Un-Mangemort Malfoy aura lieu jeudi prochain.**

_Article spécial par ÉlizZz_

Partout dans la rue, dans les magasins, bref, partout ou vous êtes, tout le monde ne parle plus que de ça: le procès de Lucius Malfoy.

Ce mangemort a été arrêté par le ministère il y a quelques mois. Manque d'avocats, il se défendra lui-même à la cours suprême des sorciers jeudi après-midi. Son fils, le jeune Draco, et sa femme, Narcissa, seront présents pour cet événement. Quand nous avons tenté d'avoir leurs commentaires sur la chose, Mme Malfoy nous a envoyé balader en nous menaçant de sa baguette.

Chose certaine, M. Malfoy devra avoir de bons arguments pour sa défense, car ses chefs d'accusations sont très graves et passible de l'emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban. Pour lui remonter le moral, notre équipe a décidée de lui faire parvenir un canard en plastique orange. Vu sa réaction, l'inculpé doit être stressé, car il nous l'a renvoyé déchiqueté, avec une lettre écrite à la main (dans le sens avec son sang) qui disait: JE HAIS LES CANARDS!

On nous apprend que, suite à cette déclaration pour le moins insolite, la SPCA aurait entreprit des démarches pour le traîner devant les tribunaux.**

* * *

****Aveux de Ginny Weasley: « J'ME SENS SEULE!»**

_Par Loana_

Ce matin même, Ginny Weasley est venue cogner à la porte de ma maison pour nous soumettre « Le scoup du siècle »… Je dis ca avec beaucoup de sarcasme mes chers lecteurs... Car en fait Ginny Weasley se sent seule! Elle a été plaquée par le survivant, il y a deux semaines. Voila ce qu'elle m'a dit :

« Harry m'a plaquée en me disant qu'il avait pris connaissance de ses sentiments envers une jolie blonde qui arrêtait pas l'insulter à Poudlard…»

Suite à cette déclaration, notre Experte en témoignage, ÉlizZz est allée courir après le survivant pour une interview spéciale. Mais bon pas là est la question.

Ginny Weasley nous a aussi raconté en pleurant qu'elle avait surprise sont ex petit ami au lit avec Draco Lucius Malfoy, hier. Quelle tragédie mes chers amis!

La belette femelle nous a aussi confié :

« Je cherche un homme célibataire, grand, yeux bleu, cheveux vert, pour vie commune… »

**

* * *

****Témoignage CHOC du survivant!**

_Par ÉlizZz_

Suite aux aveux de Ginny Weasley, je me suis rendu chez l'Élu pour prendre en compte son témoignage. Voici ce qu'il avait à nous dire:

«Oui, j'ai largué Weasley pour quelqu'un de blond. Mais une seule précision: c'est UN blond et non UNE blonde. Oui, UN blond, alias Draco Malfoy! J'adore les blonds, ils sont sexy et affectueux! J'AIME LES BLONDS!» a-t-il crié en me fermant la porte au nez.

Eh bien... voilà qui va en décevoir plus d'une... À quand le mariage?

**

* * *

****Nouvelle choc!  
****Entrevue de Kingsley Shacklebot: Comment est-il tombé dans la kleptomanie.**

_Par ÉlizZz_

Kingsley Shacklebot, 32 ans et membre de l'Ordre du Phénix a accepté de se confier à notre journal, espérant ainsi rétablir son image. Shacklebot, soulignons-le, est un kleptomane notoire qui est prêt à tout pour s'emparer des biens les plus précieux des gens qui l'entourent, pour ensuite revendre ces objets sur le marché noir.

Mais il faut savoir que cet homme n'a pas eu la vie facile. Dès sa plus tendre enfance, les autres se moquaient de lui. Il n'a pas voulu s'étendre sur le sujet, prétendant que cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Toujours est-il que, pour se venger des méchants garnements, il décida de leur voler leurs jouets. Sous les pleurs des autres enfants, Kingsley prenait un malin plaisir à les détruire. Mais un jour, il découvrit qu'il n'était plus capable de s'arrêter.

«La sensation était tellement agréable. C'était comme si je passais ma rage là-dedans.» nous confie-t-il. Malheureusement, il grandit. Et avec l'âge vint l'appât du gain. Puisque 1+1 _égale_ 3, notre ami décida de voler pour s'enrichir. C'est là que sa réputation en a prit un coup… contrairement à son porte-feuille. Ses clients augmentant, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de stopper son commerce douteux. «C'est pas que je voulais, c'est que je pouvais pas arrêter!» nous a-t-il dit en volant le porte-feuille de notre journaliste.

Finalement, Shacklebot n'est pas si méchant. Il est seulement idiot et kleptomane. Suite à notre entrevue, Kingsley aurait déclarer: «Tout ceci est une pure invention! Je ne suis pas kleptomane!». Nous en tirons donc cette équation fort simple:

Kingsley Shacklebot _égale_ Kleptomane+Mégalomane

* * *

**Les Prix Pobel 2006/2007, les malheureux gagnants**

Dans la catégorie: _Les Bonbons, c'est mon âme soeur_... Nous avons nommé… Albus Dumbledore!

Dans la catégorie: _Jamais sans ma bestiole_... L'heureux gagnant est… Rubeus Hagrid!

Dans la catégorie: _Les araignées, c'est bon pour la santé_... Ronald Weasley!

Dans la catégorie: _Rat de bibliothèque_... Nous avons écrit… Hermione Granger!

Dans la catégorie: _L'amour c'est vraiment mon truc_... Nous embrassons… DRACO MALFOY!

Dans la catégorie: _J'ai les cheveux gras_... Nous avons amené au salon de coiffure... Severus Snape!

Dans la catégorie: _Serpentard ou Gryffondor_... Nous décidons... HARRY POTTER!

Dans la catégorie: _Cruel en chef_... Nous massacrons... Tom Elvis Jedusor alias Voldychounet!

Dans la catégorie: _J'aime le lilas_... Nous peinturons... Gilderoy Lockheart

Dans la catégorie: _Collante pleurnicharde_... Nous donnons une boite de papiers mouchoirs de marque Kleenex à... Cho Chang...

Dans la catégorie: _AHOUUUUUU_… Nous mordons… Remus Lupin!

Dans la catégorie:_ J'aime les chaton et le rose_… Nous détestons… Dolores Ombrage!

Dans la catégorie : _Folle meurtrière qui adore Voldy_… Nous tuons… Bellatrix Lestrange!

**

* * *

****Voldy attaque Poudlard**

_Par Loana_

Tout le monde sait que Voldemort a que pour but de dominer la Terre? Saccager Moldus, Sang-de-bourbes et Sang-mêlés? Eh bien! Il fallait s'attendre aussi à ce que notre cher ami Voldy veuille à tout prix conquérir Poudlard qui, hier soir, était carrément V-I-D-E! Le seul témoin de cette histoire, Monsieur Jedusor lui-même, nous a accordé une entrevue spéciale pour nous expliquer le pourquoi de ses actes! (voir le 512e paragraphe)

Revenons à notre sujet principal, l'attaque à Poudlard. La nuit dernière, Voldy a deplacé ses troupes pour son but ultime: Conquérir Poudlard (et tuer Harry Potter, bien entendu). Mais quelle a été la surprise lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que Poudlard était vide? Il a détruit la tour des Gryffondors en commencant par le lit de Potter, croyant qu'il dormait… Le pauvre Tom a pleuré toute la nuit… Ce qui réveilla la moitié de la population de Pré-au-lard.

Quant à la réaction des mangemorts, ils furent plus que déçu de cette surprise qu'ils saccagèrent le nouveau repère de Voldy… Résultat? Ils eurent droit à un soupçon d'Endoloris.

* * *

**Quizz de la semaine!  
Êtes-vous faites pour un Malfoy?**

Vous vous êtes toujours demander sur un ton rêveur: comment pourrais-je le séduire? Un Malfoy vous est tombé dans l'œil. Mais êtes-vous vraiment fait pour un blond de cette envergure? Répondez à notre questionnaire miracle pour le savoir!

_Par ÉlizZz_

**1.** Vous voyez un première année qui a l'air perdu. Que faîtes-vous?  
**a)** Vous lui indiquez gentiment le chemin de sa classe.  
**b)** Vous l'ignorez, tout simplement.  
**c)** Vous en profitez pour vous moquez de lui et lui voler sa toute nouvelle plume géniale.

**2.** Vous êtes dans la Grande Salle et vous voyez entrer Potter et sa bande. Comment réagissez-vous?  
**a)** Vous les ignorez, tout simplement.  
**b)** Vous soupirez en voyant le corps de dieu du survivant.  
**c)** Vous les huez et leur lancez des pierres.

**3.** Votre plus grand rêve est:  
**a)** La paix dans le monde.  
**b)** La beauté, la célébrité et la richesse.  
**c)** La beauté, la célébrité, la richesse et l'extermination des sang-de-bourbe.

**4.** Vous trouvez un porte-feuille par terre. Que faîtes-vous?  
**a)** Vous l'ignorez, tout simplement.  
**b)** Vous cherchez la personne à qui il appartient et le lui rendez.  
**c)** Vous prenez l'argent qu'il contient et jetez le reste à la poubelle. Avec l'argent, vous vous payez une bonne pizza.

**5.** Vous passez devant un miroir et vous vous regardez. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez?  
**a)** Mmm… Joli…  
**b)** Ouais… C'est moi…  
**c)** On devrait te faire encadrer, t'es tellement mignon!

_Réponse à la fin_

_

* * *

**Astrologie  
**__Une prédiction de Trelawney pour bien commencer la journée!_

**Bélier:  
**Votre ascendant couvre une grippe et vous serez surpris par une attention de votre animal de compagnie.

**Taureau:  
**Prenez la vie une journée à la fois et n'oubliez pas de manger des pommes. Vous aurez certainement un énorme accident qui vous coûtera la vie.

**Gémeaux:**  
Attention! Les dieux vous en veulent! Traînez toujours votre baguette et barricadez-vous chez vous!

**Cancer:  
**Jupiter en Pluton est de votre côté. Soyez tout de même vigilent, un énorme malheur vous guète. Vous n'êtes plus en sécurité nul part. Mais gardez le sourire!

**Lion:  
**Puisque la lune est en mars et d'après ce que j'ai lu dans mes céréales ce matin, les pauvres enfants nés le 31 juillet ont des risques de mourir prématurément d'un accident de grille-pain.

**Vierge:  
**Méfiez-vous des fraisiers et aussi des palmiers. Si vous rencontrez un de ces arbres, sauvez-vous.

**Balance:**  
Une grave décision s'impose à vous. Pesez le pour et le contre avant de prendre un choix. Cette décision pourrait vous coûter la vie.

**Scorpion:  
**Votre sèche-linge tombera en panne et vous vous blesserez gravement au petit doigt gauche.

**Sagittaire:**  
Votre patron va vous congédiez et vous aurez envie de vous tuez. Mais puisque Mercure est en apesanteur, vous ne trouverez pas le courage nécessaire.

**Capricorne:  
**Il ne vous reste plus grand temps à vivre. Profitez des heures qui vous reste en m'envoyant vos cartes de crédit.

**Verseau:**  
Votre chiffre chanceux est le 13. Passez sous une échelle et adoptez un chat noir, le destin vous récompensera.

**Poisson:**  
Soyez méchants et cruels et faites vous battre par une gang de rue. La lune de Jupiter vous protégera.

À la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles prédictions. Faites attention à votre karma et mangez du chocolat.

_Par Sybille Trelawney, professeur de divination à Poudlard._

* * *

**Bientôt sur nos écrans: PS fait ravage chez les personnages Potteriens**

_La nouvelle émission Poudlard Story fera bientôt son entrée sur les ondes d'internet._

Poudlard Story est la nouvelle génération de l'émission de télé-réalité pour sorciers. Il s'agit en fait de 8 sorciers, confinés dans un espace limité, et coupés du monde extérieur. Nous pourrons suivre cette aventure pour le moins passionnante sur le poste de** FF **_point_** net.**

Les gens sont, et c'est le cas de le dire, fascinés. «Ça va vraiment être super!» a déclaré un de nos lecteurs. Précisons que l'animation de l'émission a été confiée à 2 de nos collaboratrices, Loana et ÉlizZz, ainsi qu'à Malicia-Black. La saison télévisuelle s'annonce explosive!

Surtout, ne manquez pas ce bijou, bientôt disponible sur **FanFiction **_point _**net.**

* * *

**Voici les résultat du Quizz!**

**1: a)** 0 **b)** 2 **c)** 5  
**2: a)** 2 **b)** 0 **c)** 5  
**3: a)** 0 **b)** 2 **c)** 5  
**4: a)** 2** b)** 0 **c)** 5  
**5: a)** 2 **b)** 0** c)** 5

Si vous avez entre 0 et 6.  
_Oubliez tout de suite l'élu de votre cœur. Les différences sont trop prononcées. Vous êtes trop gentil et affectueux pour un Malfoy. Rabattez-vous sur un Potter ou un Weasley, vous aurez peut-être plus de chance, surtout si vous avez des dents de castor (plus efficace chez les Weasley)._

Si vous avez entre 7 et 15.  
_Il y a toujours de l'espoir, mais les chances sont minces. Soyez le plus mesquin possible et faîtes vous remarquez un peu plus. Essayez de le croiser plus souvent dans les corridors et il vous remarquera peut-être. Ne cessez pas d'y croire, car une histoire est peut-être possible… Courte, mais possible…_

Si vous avez entre 16 et 30.  
_Je me demande pourquoi vous faîtes ce test. La réponse est inscrite dans vos actes de méchanceté gratuite: vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Je suis même surprise que vous ne soyez pas encore ensemble, trônant sur Poudlard main dans la main… Ou alors, vous vous appelez Parkinson et vous avez triché. Mais c'est certain, vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de fréquentable._


	2. 3 décembre 2006

**_Gazette du Dimanche Soir  
Édition du 3 décembre 2006_**

**AVIS DE RECHERCHE**

_**L'assassin de Dumbledore ENCORE EN LIBERTÉ!**_

_Par Loana_

Hier soir, Samedi le 2 décembre, Severus Snape a été repéré pour la première fois depuis l'assassinat de Dumby à St-Jean-sur-Richelieu, Québec, Canada. Il était en compagnie du jeune fille âgée entre 17 et 20 ans. D'après le témoin, il entretiendrait une relation dite amoureuse avec cette demoiselle.

**Donc…**

Si vous croisez une jeune fille aux cheveux noir et au yeux vert serpentard…

**OU**

Si vous croisez la graisseuse crinière noire de notre Sevychou…

TÉLÉPHONEZ-NOUS DÈS MAINTENANT AU 1-800-SEVYCHOU

**Récompense** :

3 Gallions pour la petite amie de Severus **OU** 30 Gallions pour Severus lui-même… **Un total** de 33 Gallions le couple...

* * *

**Procès de Lucius Malfoy**

Jugé COUPABLE

_Par Loana_

Jeudi dernier, à eu lieu le procès de Lucius-je-suis-un-mangemort-Malfoy. Il a été jugé coupable à ses 5340972 chefs d'accusations. Il sera donc emprisonné à Azkaban pour l'énorme période de 5 ans. Madame Malfoy a réagit très violement :

« LUCIUS!!!!!!!! NON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ET LE 2e ENFANT QUE TU VOULAIS!!!!!!!!!!!! MON AMOUR!!!!!!!!!! NE M'ABANDONNE PAS!!!!!! »

Draco était aussi au tribunal cette journée-là. Sa réaction en a étonné plus d'un.

« Yipiiiiii! Il pourra pas m'empêcher de demander Ryrychounet en mariage!!!!!!!! » avait-il dit en sautant sur place.

* * *

**512e paragraphe**

_**Voldy se confie!**_

_Par Loana_

Après l'attaque à Poudlard la semaine dernière. Lord Voldemort, le plus grand seigneur des ténèbres connu, se confie à nous. L'interview a duré près de 72 heures, **top Chrono**! Donc cet article devrait vous aider à respecter Tom E. Jedusor.

« _Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, les jeunes de mon âge me craignaient et me détestaient_, avait commencé la face de serpent, de la tristesse visible dans ses fascinant yeux rouges. _Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis. Je me suis toujours senti seul... Jusqu'à la fin du mois de juillet 1935. J'avais 11 ans. Le vieux schnock, Dumby, _avait-il dit avec beaucoup de rage dans la voix, _était venu me dire que j'étais un sorcier et qu'il me restait un mois dans l'orphelinat moldue qui était ma maison. J'étais très en colère… Mais je l'admirais_, avait précisé notre Tom préféré. _Puis, à Poudlard, tous les élèves me respectaient. En 6e année, j'ai ouverts la Chambre des Secrets… Je l'avoue, je suis le descendant de Salazar Serpentard… Je l'avoue, le Basilic à tuer Mimi Geignarde… Je regrette tellement tous ces meurtres… _» avait-il conclu avant de sangloter dans mes bras pendant les 70 heures restantes.

Pauvre Tom… Le comprenez-vous mieux maintenant? Bien! Respectez-le à partir d'aujourd'hui! Voici le mot de la fin :

« _Le monde est à mouahahahahahahahahah!!!!_ » © Voldy.inc

**

* * *

****Sondage de la semaine**

_**Devons-nous faire confiance à Lord Voldemort?**_

**53°/**o _a répondu_** Oui  
20°/**o _a répondu_ « **Je suis un moldu** »  
**15°/**o _a répondu_ « **Je suis une patate qui danse **»  
**10°/**o _a répondu_ **Non  
2°/**o _a répondu_ « **Je suis un mangemort** »

* * *

**Astrologie**

Une prédiction de Trelawney pour bien commencer la journée!

**Bélier:  
**Vous tomberez malade et votre canidé apprivoisé tombera amoureux de vous.

**Taureau:**  
Vous voyez rouge et vous foncez tête baissé, tête la première, par la fenêtre.

**Gémeaux:  
**Vous tomberez amoureux d'un lion et faites attention aux loups-garous… Il veulent vous mangez!

**Cancer:  
**Attention aux champignons vénéneux, les pizzas vous en veulent.

**Lion:  
**Votre âme sœur est un gémeaux et votre pire ennemie se nomme Ginny Weasley.

**Vierge:**  
Mettez des pantalons, oubliez les jupes, car le vent sera fort…

**Balance:**  
Vous êtes détesté de tout le monde et votre « meilleur ami » vous tuera alors que vous serez sous la douche.

**Scorpion:**  
Vous aurez une rage de chocolat et vous enflerez, pour finalement éclater.

**Sagittaire:  
**Souriez, la vie est un fromage!

**Capricorne:**  
Votre sœur vous étranglera pendant votre sommeil et une main vous poussera dans le front.

**Verseau:**  
Vous perdrez votre baguette et vous en pleurerez toutes les larmes de votre corps. Vous mourrez finalement totalement déshydraté.

**Poisson:**  
Restez dans votre bocal, car la Lune vous en veut. Surtout, évitez les maisons de pain d'épice.

À la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles prédictions. Faites attention à votre karma et mangez des avocats.

_Par Sybille Trelawney, professeur de divination à Poudlard._

* * *

**VOUS AVEZ DES COURBATURES À CAUSE DE VOTRE BALAI DE L'ÂGE DE PIERRE?**

**Eh bien c'est maintenant terminé, grâce au Kossinus 2000!**

La toute nouvelle technologie de balai ergonomique! Finis les maux de dos à n'en plus finir!

Disponible en érable, en chêne ou en l'achetant.

* * *

_**LES SPORTS!**_

_Par notre spécialiste, ÉlizZz_

Quidditch: le Québec se rend en finale!

Eh oui, l'équipe des fleur de Lys jouera en finale contre les crocodiles d'Alabama samedi prochain. Les crocodiles, qui sont reconnus pour leur mordant sur le terrain, ont gagné leur dernière partie après une semaine de jeu. Les joueurs se disaient épuisés, mais heureux de leur victoire.

Voici ce que m'a confié le capitaine des fleur de Lys, Gidéon Tremblay: «On a pas peur des p'tits crocos! C'est nous autre les champions, pis la coupe, on va la ramassée!». Après quelques jours à travailler sur la traduction des paroles de Tremblay, nous en sommes venu à la conclusion que l'équipe était confiante face à sa victoire.

Ne manquez pas cet événement qui promet des sensations fortes!

_Billets en vente dès maintenant. Adressez-vous au département des jeux et sports magiques du ministère de la magie pour réserver vos places!_

* * *

**MÉTÉO**

On annonce une énorme pluie de météorites pour la fin de semaine. La dernière fois qu'une chute de ce genre s'est produite, c'était il y a 16 ans, lors de la chute de Voldemort. Ce jour-là, plusieurs personnes ont avouées avoir vécu d'étranges phénomènes. «Une trompe a poussée dans mon front! Je me suis gavé de cacahuète toute la nuit et je fuyais tout ce qui ressemblait à une souris!» nous a confié un lecteur qui souhaite rester anonyme. Les déplacements gravitationnels seraient les auteurs de ces transformations étranges qui frappent la communauté.

Mais la question que tout le monde se pose est la suivante: est-ce que Voldemort trouvera son coup de grâce en fin de semaine? Est-ce le signe que tous et chacun attendait? Nous ne pouvons l'affirmer avec certitude, les pluies astrales étant compliquées à déchiffrer. Tout ce que nous pouvons vous conseillez, c'est de rester vigilent cette fin de semaine. On ne sait jamais ce que les météorites nous réservent…

* * *

**Quizz de la semaine!**

**À Poudlard, dans quelle maison le Choixpeau aurait-il dû vous mettre?**

Il ne vous ait jamais venu à l'esprit que le Choixpeau était truqué? Que vous devriez être à Poufsouffle au lieu de Serpentard? Oui? Alors ce Quizz est là pour vous prouver que vous êtes dans la bonne maison!

_Par Loana_

**1-** Qui est votre meilleur ami?  
**a)** Ron Weasley  
**b)** Luna Lovegood  
**c)** Tom Jedusor  
**d)** Cedric Diggory

**2-** Quel est votre réaction fac à l'ouverture du tout nouveau magasin de Farces et Attrapes de Fred et George Weasley?  
**a)** Yarck! Les Weasley feraient tout pour avoir quelques gallions…  
**b)** Allons jeter un coup d'œil… À tient, j'achète ça!  
**c)** YEAH! ACHETONS TOUUUUUUT!  
**d)** Il y a des livres là-bas?

**3-** Quelle est votre matière favorite?  
**a)** Histoire de la magie  
**b)** Défense contre les Forces du Mal  
**c)** Botanique  
**d)** Potions

**4-** Quel est votre plus grand défaut?  
**a)** J'ai peur de tout!  
**b)** Défaut? Quel défaut? J'suis parfait moi, voyons!  
**c)** Je lis trois bouquins de 2500 pages chaque en une journée  
**d)** J'ai un seigneur au fesses depuis ma naissance

**5-** Quel est votre plus grand rêve?  
**a)** Ne plus avoir peur de Severus Snape  
**b)** Avoir un Harry Potter de compagnie  
**c)** Battre Voldy et avoir des parents  
**d)** Trouver des Ronflaks-Cornus

**6-** Quel est votre livre préféré?  
**a)** Le Quidditch à travers les âges  
**b)** Comment ne pas pleurer lorsqu'on perd au Quiddich  
**c)** Le dictionnaire Larousse 2007  
**d)** Cours 101 : Comment martyriser Harry Potter?

**7-** Quel est votre couleur préféré?  
**a)** Bleu  
**b)** Jaune  
**c)** Rouge  
**d)** Vert

**Résultats à la fin!**

* * *

**ENTREVUE DE L'ANNÉE!**

_**Les Dursleys se confient enfin!**_

_Par ÉlizZz_

Il y a quelques jours, j'ai rencontré une famille de moldu. Mais attention, pas n'importe laquelle! Sinon, nous n'en parlerions pas… Bref, j'ai rencontré la famille Dursley. Après les avoir longuement menacés de transformer (en fait, finir de transformer) leur fils en éléphant, Monsieur et Madame ont enfin accepté de se confier.

Précisons, pour les incultes, que les Dursleys sont les moldus apprivoisés de Harry Potter, appelé maintenant l'Élu. Ils m'ont reçu dans leur modeste demeure, sans même m'offrir à boire, et encore moins de chocolat. Je compte donc écrire un article très méchant et non-objectif. Eh oui, c'est comme ça avec moi!

À la question «Que mangez-vous pour être aussi méchants?», voici ce que Monsieur a répondu: «Nous ne sommes pas méchants! Nous imposons seulement des règles strictes à un garçon qui en a bien besoin!». Notons que le fils Dursleys est un délinquant notoire qui s'amuse à battre les plus faibles, une cigarette dans la bouche, tout ça en mangeant 8 tonnes de gâteau par jour. Quand je l'ai mentionné aux parents, Madame s'est contentée de se mettre à pleurer comme une folle en couvrant de baisers son «Dudy chéri!». Ce qui lui a prit une bonne heure pour couvrir toute la superficie de son fils.

* * *

_**Courrier du cœur de Madame Pieddodu**_

Envoyez-moi une lettre, chers lecteurs, et je tenterai de vous éclairer du mieux que je pourrai!

_**Chère Madame Pieddodu,**_

_**Avant de commencer, je dois vous parlez de mon physique. N'ayons pas peur des mots, je suis laid. Tellement laid que je fais fuir les gens. Mes yeux rouges et mon teint blafard n'aide pas… et en plus, je n'ai pas de nez. Et c'est un peu ça mon problème. Les femmes se sauvent de moi dès que j'essaie de leur parler. Ce n'est pas que je sois si méchant, c'est seulement que je fais peur à regarder. Bon, d'accord, j'ai peut-être tué quelques personnes, mais tout le monde fait ça! Je voudrais des trucs pour pouvoir prouver aux femmes que je suis un gentil garçon qui ne veut que de l'amour…**_

_**Signé: T.E.J.**_

Mon cher T.E.J., ton problème m'a ému. Il est souvent compliqué d'approcher les gens lorsqu'on est affreux. Mais tu ne dois pas désespérer. Quelque part dans le monde, une femme aussi laide que toi n'attend que son prince charmant… Toi, T.E.J. En attendant, tu peux toujours approché les autres femmes, mais en t'imposant. Met un capuchon et séduit-les. Ensuite, lorsqu'elle tu es sûr qu'elles ne se sauveront pas, montre leur ton visage. Si elles vomissent, elles ne tenaient pas vraiment à toi. Mais le contraire est toujours possible… Souviens-t'en!

_**Chère Madame Pieddodu,**_

_**J'ai un gros problème. Je suis jaloux de mon meilleur ami. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais c'est comme ça. Il a du succès avec les filles, il fait parlé de lui dans le journal, il est populaire, tout le monde l'aime… à part quelques exceptions, mais bon… Mais bien entendu, personne ne parle de son meilleur ami! Mais non, ce n'est pas important que le grand X lui confie tous ses secrets! Je ne suis que son stupide ami qui ne sert à rien! Et vous savez… ça me rend triste…**_

_**Signé: Un roux jaloux**_

Cher roux, il est certain que chaque personne serait jalouse à votre place. En avez-vous parlé à votre ami? Je suis certaine qu'il n'est pas au courant de ce que vous ressentez (j'en suis sûre parce que tout le monde vous ignore). Mais n'oubliez pas que vous êtes quelqu'un d'extraordinaire qui est étouffée par la popularité de votre ami. Donc, les seuls conseils que je peux vous donner sont les suivants: changez de meilleur ami; tuez-le; détruisez son image de sex-symbol et prenez sa place. Bonne chance!

* * *

**TOP 10!**

_**TÊTES À BOXER!**_

_Par ÉlizZz inc._

**1. DUDLEY DURSLEY**

Un gros porc, mais un gros porc gagnant!

**2. CHO CHANG**

Pleurnicharde un jour, fatiguante toujours!

**3. DOLORES JANE OMBRAGE**

Son meilleur ami: le diable en personne!

**4. COLLIN CRIVEY**

Sur sa carte on peut lire: Emmerdeur professionnel!

**5. LAVANDE BROWN**

Ses plus grandes qualités: La jalousie et l'idiotie!

**6. ARGUS RUSARD**

Il aime plus son chat que son travail!

**7. GINNY WEASLEY**

Pour vous taper sur les nerfs, c'est elle que ça vous prend!

**8. NYMPHADORA TONKS**

Insupportable aux cheveux rose bonbons!

**9. SEVERUS ROGUE**

Méchant aux cheveux gras!

**10. LORD VOLDEMORT**

Le seigneur des Ténèbres... Pas de nez mes amis!

* * *

**Voici les résultat du Quizz!**

**1- a) **4 **b)** 2** c) **6** d) **0**  
2- a) **6** b) **0** c)** 4** d) **2**  
3- a) **2** b) **4 **c) **0** d) **6**  
4- a) **0** b) **6 **c) **2** d)** 4**  
5- a) **0** b) **6** c) **4** d) **2**  
6- a) **4** b) **0 **c) **2** d) **6**  
7- a) **2** b) **0** c) **4** d) **6**  
**

**Si vous avez entre 0 et 8, Poufsouffle vous accueillera avec méfiance.**

**Si vous avez entre 9 et 18, Serdaigle vous accueillera avec un test d'intelligence.**

**Si vous avez entre 19 et 35, Gryffondor vous accueillera parmi eux sans méfiance.**

**Et si vous avez entre 36 et 42, Serpentard vous accueillera dans leurs repères avec des regards plus que désagérable.**


	3. 10 décembre 2006

**_La Gazette du Dimanche Soir  
Éditions du 10 décembre_**

**NOUVELLE CHOC!**

ÉlizZz, reporter à la Gazette du dimanche soir, DÉPRIME!

_Par une reporter fantôme _

Lundi dernier, nous avons retrouvé ÉlizZz en pleur devant son ordinateur. Apparament, elle a lu les commentaires que le journal a recu par hibou et qu'ils s'adressaient tous à la jeune Loana, la folle du duo. Voici ce qu'elle nous a dit :

**« Je sens que je ne suis pas appréciée à ma juste valeur par rapport au travail que je fais. Je participe très activement à la création de ce journal, et si je n'étais pas, là, il n'existerait pas! Mais bien entendu, c'est toujours Loana qui a tout le mérite! "Loana par-ci, Loana par-là!" J'en ai assez! Je veux être reconnue comme une vraie journaliste et recevoir la reconnaissance à laquelle j'ai droit! SO SO SO! SOLIDARITÉ! »** Puis elle repartit à pleurer.

* * *

**ENTREVUE SPÉCIALE!**

_**Bellatrix Lestrange se confie!**_

_Par ÉlizZz_

Mardi dernier, j'ai eu l'honneur… hum hum… de rencontrer l'illustre Mangemort-qui-a-tuée-son-cousin, j'ai nommé Bellatrix Lestrange. Après 3 semaines de demandes et d'appels à 2h du matin (que je lui faisais), elle a accepté de se confier, soit disant pour se vider le cœur, et pour que j'arrête de la harceler.

J'ai bien évidemment commencé par lui parler de son cousin, Sirius Black, faussement accusé de meurtres multiples. Rappelons aux illuminés qui ne regardent jamais la télé que cet homme à été assassiné par Lestrange elle-même, lors des événements au ministère il y a 2 ans. Lorsque je lui ai demandé si elle regrettait son geste, voici ce qu'elle a répondu: «Non. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Et de toute façon, il était indigne de notre famille. Les Black sont censé être purs, et connaître leur voie. Mais lui, il a tout chamboulé… l'idiot. Alors non, rien de rien! Je ne regrette rien! Ni le biiiiien qu'on m'a faiiiit! Ni le mallll…». Pendant que je l'obligeait à arrêter de chanter à grands coups de doloris, elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle était jalouse, car lui avait obtenu la maison des Black en héritage.

La question de la mangemorité de sa sœur, Narcissa Malefoy, a aussi été abordée. Voici ses commentaires: «Ma sœur est aussi mangemort que moi je suis une meurtrière.» On en conclue donc que la femme de Lucius Malefoy est bien une Mangemort et qu'elle veut tuer tout ce qui bouge. Et concernant son neveu, Draco Malefoy, voici ce qu'elle avait à nous dire: «Draco est bien trop blond et affectueux pour être un mangemort. Il a peut-être essayé de tuer Dumbledore, mais il est tellement gentil! Sérieusement, je crois qu'il est destiné à une carrière brillante dans le monde de la mode ou de la coiffure. Mais jamais Mangemort…»

À la fin de l'entrevue, elle m'a demandé de publié un message. Alors le voici.

«Harry Potter, si jamais je t'attrape, je vais tordre ton petit cou bien juteux et te faire subir le même sort que ton cher parrain… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!»

* * *

**UN COUPLE! UNE DATE! UNE HEURE! UN LIEU!**

_Par Loana_

Nous avons appris, Jeudi dernier, que Draco Lucius Malfoy avait demandé la main du célèbre Survivant! Après avoir soumis le couple sous Véritaserum, il nous a enfin dévoilé les 3 points importants pour le public : La date, l'heure et le lieu!

Le mariage aura lieu le 26 décembre à 17h48 au manoir Malfoy!

Bien entendu, le couple nous a précisé que le mariage serait privé… Mais la Gazette à tout prévu… MAGICOBUS POWA!

* * *

**Astrologie**

Une prédiction de Trelawney pour bien commencer la journée!

**Bélier:  
**Vous tomberez gravement malade à la suite d'une chute en balai.

**Taureau:**  
Vous vous remettrez à croire au Père Noel.

**Gémeaux:  
**La porte vous attend… Dépêchez-vous!

**Cancer:  
**Vous trouverez l'amour de votre vie, mais vous vous la ferez voler par quelqu'un d'un signe inconnu…

**Lion:  
**Vous volerez l'amour de sa vie à un Cancer…

**Vierge:**  
Noel s'en vient, surveiller les coupons rabais!

**Balance:**  
Attention aux canards, ils peuvent se cacher n'importe ou!

**Scorpion:**  
Votre marmotte de compagnie tombera dans la drogue.

**Sagittaire:  
**Votre porte-feuille vous reniera et vous comploterez contre votre perruque.

**Capricorne:**  
Si vous aimez le soleil, tapez des mains.

**Verseau:**  
Vous vous mettrez subitement à adorer les bonbons au citron.

**Poisson:**  
Votre eau devient bouillante. Sautez de votre marmite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard!

À la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles prédictions. Faites attention à votre karma et dansez la lambada.

_Par Sybille Trelawney, professeur de divination à Poudlard._

* * *

**_Courrier du cœur de Madame Pieddodu_**

Envoyez-moi une lettre, chers lecteurs, et je tenterai de vous éclairer du mieux que je pourrai!

_**Chère Madame Pieddodu,**_

_**Je vous écris parce que j'ai un gros problème… Un É-N-O-R-M-E problème, en fait. Je vous explique: je suis sorti avec un garçon (que je ne nommerai pas). Je l'aimais beaucoup, mais apparemment, lui, il sortait avec moi parce qu'il ne savait pas dire non! Pire, je suis sûre qu'il est amoureux de Gr… d'une autre fille. Mais moi, je l'aime vraiment, vous comprenez? Je veux vraiment qu'il reste avec moi, collé comme une gomme sur un soulier… Comment faire pour qu'il revienne? Comment pourrais-je le séduire? Dois-je cesser de glousser? (Je ferais tout pour ce garçon…)**_

_**Signé: Lavlav**_

Chère Lavlav, personnellement, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous essayez de vous accrocher. Il est évident que ce garçon ne veut pas de vous. Mais puisque vous insistez, je vais vous donner quelques conseils de drague. Premièrement, le sourire est toujours de mise. Pas le stupide! Sortez votre sourire du dimanche! Ensuite, arrêtez de glousser. C'est laid et ça ne vous met pas en valeur. Après ça, seul le ciel pourra vous aider. S'il ne se désintéresse pas Gr…, vous feriez mieux d'aller voir ailleurs. Oubliez-le et mangez du chocolat, ça vous remettra…

_**Chère Madame Pieddodu,**_

_**Je vous ADORE! Je vous lis chaque semaine… depuis la semaine dernière, et je trouve votre rubrique tellement super! Mais voilà, il se trouve que j'ai moi aussi un petit problème… J'aime un garçon. Et il sait que je sais qu'il sait que je l'aime! Mais j'aimerais savoir s'il m'aime, lui. Pourriez-vous me dire les signes qui montrent s'il s'intéresse à moi?**_

_**Signé: Un rat de bibliothèque**_

Cher rat de bibliothèque, voici les signes qui ne trompent pas.

1) Il essaie de savoir tout ce que vous faites, et pourquoi vous le faites.

2) Il essaie de vous impressionner.

3) Il est roux.

4) Il bave lorsqu'il passe à côté de vous.

5) Il essaie d'envoyer balader un blond qui vous a insulté, mais se jette lui-même le sort à cause de sa baguette brisée.

Voilà, rat de bibliothèque, j'espère que ça t'a aidé! Bonne chance!

* * *

**SCANDALE!**

_**Les Schtroumphs se rallient à Voldemort!**_

_Par ÉLIZzZ (pas compliqué ça!!!)_

Hier, samedi 9 décembre, Lord Voldemort (aussi surnommé Ti-Tom), aurait annoncé en grande primeur qu'il avait de nouveaux alliés, et pas des moindres… Il s'agit de nuls autres que les Schtroumphs. Ces petits personnages à la peau bleue et à très petite taille seraient en effet espions depuis des années au compte de Ti-Tom. Leur survie étant menacée par les gnomes, ces petits personnages auraient décidés de se révélés au grand jour.

Par contre, tout le monde craint ces créatures. De petites tailles, mais très agressives, elles peuvent vous arracher un orteil dans le temps de le dire. Nous vous invitons donc grandement à éviter toutes les pelouses, tous les champignons et tous les recoins de votre jardin.

Toutefois, s'il vous arrivait de croiser leur chemin, inutile de tenter de les étouffer. Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, leur couleur bleue caractéristique est du à un manque d'oxygène, causé par des pantalons trop serrés. Ils sont donc immunisés contre l'étouffement et aussi contre les électrochocs. Pourquoi? Je n'en sais rien…

* * *

**STOP! N'allez pas plus loin, car nous avons ce que VOUS cherchez!**

**À la ménagerie magique, vous trouverez tous les animaux qui vous font rêvez!**

_Cette semaine, solde sur les animaux tropicaux!_

_-Barracudas_

_-Piranha_

_-Éléphant_

_-Gorille_

_-Lion_

**TOUS CES ANIMAUX POURRAIENT ÊTRE À VOUS!**

**50 de rabais sur tout, détails en magasin.**

**

* * *

Quizz **

Auriez-vous pu participer au tournoi des 3 sorciers.

_Par Loana et ÉlizZz_

**1.**Quel est votre maison à Poudlard? (voir quizz de la semaine passée)  
**a) **Gryffondor  
**b)** Serpentard  
**c)** Pouffsoufle  
**d)** Serdaigle

**2.** Quel âge avez-vous?  
**a)** Entre 0 et 3 ans  
**b)** Entre 4 et 10 ans  
**c)** Entre 18 et 40 ans  
**d)** Plus de 65 ans

**3.** Quelle est votre plus grande qualité?  
**a)** La gêne  
**b)** L'hypocrisie  
**c)** L'égoisme  
**d)** Le courage

**4.** Quelle est votre couleur de cheveux?  
**a)** Rose bonbon  
**b)** Rouge panneau de circulation  
**c)** Noir  
**d)** Blond

**5.** Êtes-vous un sorcier?  
**a)** Oui  
**b)** Non  
**c)** Peut-être  
**d)** Je ne répondrai qu'en présence de mon avocat

_Résultat à la fin!_

* * *

**UN PETIT JEU**

**_Trouvez le mois où vous êtes né :_**

**Janvier **: J'ai reçut pour Noel  
**Février **: J'ai joué au Quidditch avec  
**Mars **: J'ai avada kedavrisé  
**Avril** : J'ai embrassé  
**Mai **:J'ai métamorphosé**  
****Juin **:J'ai endolorisé**  
****Juillet **: J'ai survécu à**  
****Août **: J'ai mangé  
**Septembre **: J'ai cuisiné**  
****Octobre : **Je déteste**  
****Novembre : **J'ai envoyé à Azkaban**  
****Décembre : **J'ai visité**  
**

**_Ensuite trouvez le jour de votre anniversaire :_**

**1 **: moi-même  
**2 **: Sirius Black  
**3 **: Remus Lupin  
**4** : Ron Weasley  
**5** : un hyppogriff  
**6** : un Pettigrew  
**7** : un Hagrid  
**8** : un scrout à pétard  
**9** : un boursoufflet  
**10** : un grimoire  
**11** : Dumby  
**12** : Rusard  
**13** : Minerva McGonnagal  
**14** : une baguette magique  
**15** : ÉlizZz  
**16** : Draco Malfoy  
**17** : le ministre  
**18** : Arthur Weasley  
**19** : Fred et Georges  
**20** : Hermione Granger  
**21** : Loana  
**22** : Mme Rosemerta  
**23** : un troll  
**24** : un gobelin  
**25** : un chaudron  
**26** : un centaure  
**27** : Dolores Ombrage  
**28** : Quirinius Quirell  
**29** : Severus Rogue  
**30** : Lord Voldemort  
**31** : Harry Potter

**_Et enfin la première lettre de votre prénom :_**

**A **: pour sauver le futur  
**B** : car je le déteste  
**C** : et j'aime ça  
**D** : pour un gallion  
**E** : car il est beau  
**F** : parce que mes pantalons sont trop serré  
**G** : pour frimer  
**H** : et c'est nul  
**I** : parce que j'Ai faim  
**J** : car c'est stupide  
**K** : pour aucune raison  
**L** : et je me suis fais engueulé par madame Weasley  
**M** : parce que les loups-garous c'est cool  
**N** : car j'aime Neville  
**O** : car j'aime Voldy  
**P** : car j'ai peur  
**Q** : car j'empeche Dumby de faire un strip-tease  
**R** : car je suis une tapette  
**S** : parce que j'ai les cheveux roux  
**T** : et une acromantula m'a foncé dessus  
**U** : car c'est vendredi 13  
**V** : et je me suis fais tapé par un petit de 10 ans  
**W** : car je n'ai pas d'ami(e)  
**X** : et je suis amoureux de Colin Crivey  
**Y** : car j'ai bu du whisky pur feu  
**Z** : pour l'amour de dieu!

* * *

**Mercredi prochain aura lieu le Festival Québecois de Karaoké version Sorcier.**

_Par Loana_

Evènement à ne pas manquer! Nous avons réussi à dénicher la liste des participants… Et leurs Chansons!!!!!

Bien entendu, les Sangs-Purs étaient, comment dire… Horrifié par le simple fait que mademoiselle McAlney les obligeait à s'amuser à la manière Moldue!

Voici la liste :

**Chanson** (artiste) – Interprète(s)

**Aimer **(Roméo et Juliette) – Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy

**Ti-Cul** (Cowboys Fringants) – Ron Weasley

**Dégénération** (Mes Aïeux) – Hermione Granger

**My Paper Heart** (The All-American Rejects) – Severus Snape

**Werewolfes of London** (Warren Zevon) – Remus Lupin

**Joyeux Clavaire** (Cowboys Fringants) – Sirius Black

**La Manifestation** (Cowboys Fringants) – Crystalia Black

**Goodbye my Lover** (James Blunt) – Tom Jedusor

Soyez au rendez-vous!

* * *

**Grande Manifestation devant le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix**

_Par ÉlizZz_

Une manifestation pacifique a eu lieue devant le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. Menée par Lord Voldynet en personne, cette rencontre réunissait tous les Mangemorts de l'Angleterre. Ils disaient réclamés la paix et la sécurité lorsqu'ils chassent les moldus et les sorciers.

Grâce à un extrait vidéo rapporté par une mouette mangeant des frites au ketchup Heinz, nous avons pu voir que Voldemort n'était pas seul à diriger son groupe. Une femme, dotée d'un accent russe de la mort qui tue, se serait amourachée de notre Voldy international. Mais sous le feu de l'action, elle aurait rejoins les rangs de l'Ordre, brisant ainsi le cœur du Lord Noir. La briseuse de cœur se nommerait… VOLDYNETTE!

Pour plus de détail sur cette manifestation, lire la Fanfiction «À LA MANIFESTATION!», par ÉlizZz.

* * *

_Résultats du Quizz!_

**1. a)**6** b)**2 **c)**4 **d)**0  
**2. a)**0 **b)**2** c)**4 **d)**6  
**3. a)**4 **b)**2 **c)**6** d)**0  
**4. a)**0** b)**4 **c)**6** d)**2  
**5. a)**6** b)**0 **c)2 d)**4

**Si vous avez entre 0 et 8, Désoler, mais votre QI est inférieur à celui de Lockhart, vous mourrerez d'une crise cardiaque à la simple vus d'une mouette.**

**Si vous avez entre 9 et 18, Désoler, mais vous devriez tenter votre chance dans le siècle à venir.**

**Si vous avez entre 19 et 35, Vous avez déjà plus de chance que les Jumeaux Weasley.**

**Et si vous avez entre 36 et 42, Bravo! Vous allez mourir dans une des 4 épreuves...**


	4. 17 décembre 2006

_**La Gazette du Dimanche Soir**_

_**Éditions du 17 décembre 2006**_

**PHRASE DE LA SEMAINE**

_La guerre est une chose trop amusante pour la confier à des mangemorts._

Par Tom Elvis Jedusor

* * *

**LE MINISTÈRE ET LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER DÉCOUVRENT NOTRE EXISTENCE**

_Par un journaliste venu du pays des rêves_

Il y a quelques jours, un employé du ministère de la magie, stagiaire à la Gazette du Sorcier, est tombé par hasard sur un exemplaire de notre fantastique journal. Il a ramené cet exemplaire au bureau de Monsieur Jécribien, le directeur de la Gazette du Sorcier. Le directeur de notre principale concurrence était, comment dire... Pas très content... Le soir même, il a entamé des poursuites contre notre entreprise qu'il qualifie de «grotesque».

Quand elles ont apprit la nouvelle, voici ce que les deux directrices de la Gazette du Dimanche soir ont déclarées : « On s'en fout » s'est exclamée notre journaliste Loana.

«Qu'ils aillent se faire voir» a rajouté notre collaboratrice ÉlizZz.

Mais Monsieur Jécribien, très catastrophé par ces commentaires un peu trop directs, a voulu faire une pétition pour les virer... Les seules signatures qu'il a réussies à obtenir étaient la sienne et celui du ministre de la magie, qui était sur le bord de la crise nerveuse.

Résultat: Les directrices, ainsi que le Survivant et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ont ris de leur piètre aboutissement.

Solution: Brûlé les bureaux de la Gazette du Sorcier, et acheter plus d'exemplaires de notre journal, pour clouer le bec à ces illuminés de première classe. Et aussi, élire un nouveau Ministre.

« Je propose ÉlizZz » a déclaré Loana.

«Je me propose» a mentionné ÉlizZz.

Donc, la population sorcière est en pleine campagne électoral.

ÉlizZz VS Fudge.

Voici le slogan d'ÉlizZz :

_**Vous avez le droit de savoir, ne vous faites pas avoir! Votez ÉlizZz!**_

Voici celui de notre présent Ministre :

_**Nous ne vous cachons rien, par Merlin! Votez Fudge!**_

Un petit mot de nos chères directrices favorites :

« Faites le bon choix! Un petit vote ne vous brûlera pas! »

P.S : VoteZzZ ÉlizZz :)

* * *

**ENTREVUE EXCLUSIVE  
**_**Luna Lovegood nous révèle tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur les Ronflaks Cornus**_

_Par ÉlizZz_

J'ai rencontré l'immensité cérébrale qu'est Luna Lovegood pour qu'elle nous parle des fameux Ronflaks Cornus. Ces bestioles, que la plupart des gens croient un mythe, seraient en fait, invisibles, selon notre invitée. «Les gens ne croient pas que quelque chose existe tant qu'il ne l'ont pas vu, a-t-elle déclaré. Mais les Ronflaks sont invisibles! Ils sont bel et bien présents! Partout autour de vous, dans vos vêtements, sur votre peau!» Lorsque je lui ai parlé des acariens, qui semblent ressembler étrangement aux Ronflaks, mademoiselle Lovegood est tombée inconsciente. Quand elle s'est enfin réveillée, 35h plus tard, elle m'a confiée que les acariens travaillaient en fait pour Voldemort et qu'il était très dangereux d'en parler devant des Ronflaks.

Eh bien… Nous pouvons conclure de tout ça que Luna Lovegood est une folle et qu'on devrait la faire interner… C'est au moins ça!

* * *

**LE SECRET DE MONSIEUR RUSARD  
Pourquoi nous déteste-t-il tous?**

_Par Loana_

Après de nombreuses recherches dans le bureau de Monsieur Argus Rusard, nous sommes venus à cette conclusion : Pas de baguette magique!

Oh! Je vois déjà vos têtes scandalisées! Bien évidement! La jalousie est la cause de tous les préjugés du célèbre concierge de Poudlard.

Monsieur Argus Rusard est un CRACMOU… Désolée… CRACMOL!

* * *

**Concours**

_Par Loana_

_**Courez la chance d'assister au Mariage de Draco Lucius Malfoy et Harry James Potter, le 26 décembre à 17h48 au Manoir Malfoy**_

Eh oui! Nous avons trouvé par _pur hasard_ trois invitations pour le mariage de Messieurs Malfoy et Potter. Bien entendu, ÉlizZz et moi, Loana, gardons deux des trois chères invitations. Donc, la dernière… Nous la donnons une des personnes qui aura reviewé pour l'édition de ce Dimanche-ci (17 décembre 2006). Elle sera choisi au hasard, bien entendu.

Nous vous souhaitons Merde! (Bah oui, Bonne chance ca porte malheur)…

_(Le Prix du concours sera, en fait, un OS spécial sur le Mariage de Draco et Harry avec ÉlizZz et moi. Avec l'heureux gagnant, bien entendu!)

* * *

__**Courrier du cœur de madame Pieddodu  
**_Envoyez-moi une lettre, chers lecteurs, et je tenterai de vous éclairer du mieux que je pourrai!

_**Chère Madame Pieddodu,**_

_**J'ai un problème. Je suis tellement peureux que ça en devient un problème chronique. J'ai peur de tout. Mais vraiment, ce qui m'effraie le plus, c'est mon professeur de potion. Dès que je le vois, je passe à deux doigts de m'évanouir. Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas très gentil et sympathique avec moi. En plus, il a les cheveux gras. J'aimerais avoir des trucs pour ne plus avoir peur de ce grand épouvantail graisseux. Merci d'avance.**_

_**Signé: iloveTrevor**_

Mon cher iloveTrevor, je vois que vous êtes quelqu'un de particulièrement étrange. Mais vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Pour arrêter d'avoir peur de votre professeur, cessez d'aller en cours, c'est simple. Sinon, imaginez-le avec les vêtements de votre grand-mère. Un certain loup-garou m'a dit que ça marche à tous les coups…

_**Chère Madame Pieddodu,**_

_**Je suis en colère. Beaucoup en colère. Mon amour, l'amour de ma vie, m'a quitté pour un idiot à cicatrice! J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps quand il me l'a annoncé. En plus, il a le culot de m'inviter à son stupide mariage! C'était moi qui étais censé porter la robe blanche, pas l'autre idiot! Je suis tellement, tellement triste…**_

_**Signé: Un bouledogue-glousseur**_

Cher bouledogue-glousseur…

QUE VOULEZ-VOUS QUE J'Y FASSE? Mangez du chocolat, pleurez… ça fait du bien… mais arrêtez de me harceler avec vos millions de lettres… J'EN AI RIEN À FAIRE!

* * *

_**RABAIS DE NOËL**_

Vous cherchez un cadeau parfait pour votre adolescent, qui est, en fait, un amateur de Magie noire?

Ou encore pour votre mari du nom de Lucius Malfoy?

NE CHERCHEZ PLUS!

NOUS AVONS CE QU'IL VOUS FAUT!

**AVEC UN RABAIS DE 75°/o ''' SUR TOUT NOS PRODUITS EN MAGASIN!**

**Venez nous visiter à notre magasin.**

**Chez Barjow et Beurk,**

**Situé à l'angle de la rue de l'Horreur et de la rue des Meurtres, dans l'allée des Embrumes**

_('''Rabais de 20°/o pour toutes commandes par hiboux)

* * *

_

**Retour sur la soirée Karaoké  
****TOUT LE MONDE A HONTE!**

_Par Loana_

Mercredi dernier, comme tout le monde le sait, a eu lieu le **Festival Québécois de Karaoké version Sorcier. **Plusieurs interprètes ont tellement eu l'air fou (à savoir Tom Jedusor) et d'autres ont eu tellement honte (à savoir Severus Snape) qu'ils ont été pleurer dans les bras de leurs amours respectifs. Les meilleurs interprètes sont :

**En troisième position :** Remus Lupin  
**Commentaires des Juges :** Très beaux hurlements, à croire que lui-même est un loup-garou.

**En deuxième position : **Sirius Black  
**Commentaires des Juges :** Très belle voix… Pourrait faire une carrière dans la chanson.

**Et en première position :** … HARRY POTTER ET DRACO MALFOY  
**Commentaires des juges :** Ooooooooooooooooooooooh! Tout cuteeeeee!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Quizz de la semaine!  
**_**À quelle école êtes-vous le plus bienvenue? Poudlard, Durmstrang ou Beauxbâtons?**_

Vous êtes à Durmstrang, mais vous détesté la magie noire. À Beauxbâtons, mais vous n'êtes pas blond. Voici un test qui vous dira ou vous auriez du être.

_Par ÉlizZz_

**1- Quelle est votre couleur favorite?  
a)** Le rose  
**b)** Le noir  
**c)** Le bleu  
**d)** Le orange

**2- Vous êtes:  
a)** Blond  
**b)** Brun  
**c)** Idiot  
**d)** Aveugle

**3- Quelle est votre matière favorite?  
a)** Sortilège  
**b)** Soin aux créatures magiques  
**c) **DFCM  
**d)** Potion

**4- Votre passion est:  
a)** La drague  
**b)** La chasse aux mangemorts  
**c) **La magie noire  
**d) **La musique

**Résultats à la fin!

* * *

**

**HORREUR À GREAT HANGLETON  
**_**Une jeune sorcière retrouvée morte près du manoir Jedusor**_

_Par ÉlizZz_

Vendredi dernier, une équipe d'Auror aurait retrouvé, complètement décapitée, le corps d'une sorcière âgée entre 16 et 40 ans. La marque des Ténèbres aurait été vue flottant au-dessus du cadavre, alertant la population. La jeune fille n'a pas pu être identifiée, son visage étant recouvert de papier de bonbons au citron. Le ministère se dit sidérer qu'une telle situation ce soit produit, surtout que l'auteur du crime est impossible à repérer, celui-ci n'ayant laissé aucun indice. Des recherches sont toutefois en cours.

Le chef des Aurors a tenu à mettre en garde la population: «Restez loin du Manoir Jedusor. La personne ayant commis cette horreur est folle et dangereuse. Gardez toujours votre baguette sur vous, et soyez prêts à vous défendre contre n'importe qui.»

C'est donc un avis à tous…

* * *

_**Astrologie  
Une prédiction de Trelawney pour bien commencer la journée!**_

**Bélier:  
**Vous apprendrez que vous êtes parents avec une face de Serpent et votre meilleur ami est votre canidé de compagnie.

**Taureau:  
**N'oubliez pas de pensez à vos orteils. Ils ont le droit de vivre.

**Gémeaux:  
**Vous devrez faire un énorme choix : Rester avec votre Lion adoré ou le massacre de votre superbe corps.

**Cancer:  
**Jupiter est plus petite que la terre, vous devrez vous cachez car vous attraperez un coup de soleil.

**Lion:  
**Vos rugissements vous redonnent du courage et vous annoncez à votre mère que vous êtes son enfant.

**Vierge:  
**Vous avez peur de tout ce qui s'appelle Blaise Zabini, car il vous aime et veut sortir avec vous.

**Balance:  
**Vous serez déréglée et vous causerez la mort de centaine d'anorexiques.

**Scorpion:  
**Attention, les jumeaux Weasley rôdent autour de vous.

**Sagittaire:  
**Vous dévaliserez une bibliothèque et lirez tout en l'espace de 3 minutes. Vos yeux exploseront. Pensez à acheter une vadrouille.

**Capricorne:  
**La liste de vos gaffes sera longue, attention à ne pas vous emmêler dedans.

**Verseau:  
**Pensez à Trelawney... Noël approche. Faites un don en appellant au 1-800-Jmefaitavoir.

**Poisson:  
**Vous sauterez de votre bocal et on vous retrouvera déshydraté derrière l'armoire… Deux ans plus tard.

À la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles prédictions. Faites attention à votre karma et imitez un chat.

_Par Sybille Trelawney, professeur de divination à Poudlard

* * *

_

**LES SECRETS DE BEAUTÉ DE MINERVA MCGONAGALL!**

_Par ÉlizZz_

Vous êtes soucieux de la santé de votre peau? Vos rides manquent de vigueur? Votre chignon est étrange? Ne cherchez pas plus loin, la solution se trouve sous vos yeux. Minerva McGonagall a accepté bien gentiment de nous confier ses secrets de beauté. Voici ces quelques conseils!

1. Nettoyez tous les jours votre peau avec un lait à base de troll. L'hydratation est la seule clé.

2. Pour avoir des cernes à l'allure naturels et en santé, faite vous donner quelques coups de poings par votre elfe de maison.

3. Pour que vos pieds sentent merveilleusement bon, marchez dans du fromage cottage, sans rincer.

4. Votre parfum est trop faible? Faîtes 4h d'exercice intense sans vous laver.

5. Finalement, pour la touche de maquillage, allez-y pour un fond de teint couleur: face de grenouille.

J'espère que cela vous a aidé, chers lecteurs!

* * *

**LES DÉTRAQUEURS SE DÉVOILENT  
****Qui sont-il?**

_Par Loana_

Après des semaines de recherches, notre équipe a enfin trouvé un moyen de forcer les détraqueurs à nous dévoiler leurs identités. Ce sont en fait les sept nains. Eh oui!

« Nous avons changer de job, car Blanche-Neige a subit un opération de changement de sexe. » a déclaré Joyeux.

« J'aimais bien cette femme… Homme… Moi! » avait crié Timide.

« Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi elle avait fait ça? » a terminé scientifiquement Prof.

* * *

**Résultats du Quizz!**

**1. a) **2** b) **5** c) **7** d) **0  
**2. a) **2** b) **7** c) **5** d) **0  
**3. a) **2** b) **0** c) **7 **d) **5  
**4. a) **2** b) **7** c) **5** d) **0

**Si vous avez entre 0 et 4.  
**Je me demande comment vous êtes tombé sur ce journal. Vous n'êtes certainement pas un sorcier. Alors vous devriez arrêtez de fouiner partout pour découvrir l'existence de la magie. Non mais…

**Si vous avez entre 5 et 10.  
**VOUS ÊTES CERTAINEMENT BLOND! Beauxbâtons vous accueille à bras ouverts, avec ses parchemins rose bonbon!

**Si vous avez entre 11 et 16.  
**Durmstrang est l'école qu'il vous faut. Magie noire et banquise, ours polaires… YOUPI!

**Si vous avez entre 17 et plus.  
**Bienvenue à Poudlard, mes amis! Harry Potter et sa bande vous entraînera dans les pires dangers du monde des sorciers


	5. 24 décembre 2006

_**La Gazette du Dimanche Soir  
**__**Éditions du 24 décembre 2006  
**__**SPÉCIAL NOËL**_

**PHRASE DE LA SEMAINE**

Chez nous, quand on tue un moldu, tout le monde rit! Sauf le moldu…

_Par Lucius Malfoy

* * *

_

**HORREUR, MALHEUR, TERREUR!  
**_**Pourquoi postons-nous le samedi!?**_

_Par ÉlizZz_

Nous croyons que des explications s'imposent. Eh bien, chers lecteurs, voici le moment de vérité. Nous mettons, Loana et moi, nos cœurs à nu.

Regardez votre calendrier. Aller, aller, regardez. Aaaah, oui, vous voyez, c'est le mois de décembre! Mais, attendez… C'est la semaine de Noël! Incroyable! Et encore plus phénoménal… le dimanche tombe sur… mais attendez un peu… c'est le 24! Maintenant, laissez moi vous racontez l'histoire de la fête de Noël de certains Québécois, comme Loana et ma merveilleuse personne.

Il était une fois, Loana. Loana était une fille très énergique, super gentille et qui adorait Noël. Dans la journée du 24 décembre, Loana aimait bien rester avec sa famille et prendre du bon temps. Et bien évidemment, cette charmante jeune fille ouvrait ses présents le soir de cette merveilleuse journée!

Il était une fois, ÉlizZz. Tout comme Loana, elle était super et adorait le temps des fêtes. Elle prévoyait passer le 24 décembre en compagnie de son père et de sa mère, et surtout, de dormir très tard le matin. Comme des millions de famille au Québec, ÉlizZz ouvrait elle aussi ses cadeaux le 24 au soir!

Alors, est-ce plus clair dans votre esprit? Non?! Bon sang… Voilà la raison: en raison de fête nationale et familiale, nous sommes dans l'impossibilité de poster le dimanche. De 1, parce qu'on est occupée, et de 2, parce que c'est Noël.

Joyeuse fêtes à tous nos lecteurs/lectrices!

* * *

_**CONSEIL DE NOËL  
**_**Comment réussir son Party  
**Trois recettes inutiles

_Par Loana_

**Recette #1**- _Le Party de bureau_

**Ingrédients:  
**

- Votre conjoint/conjointe  
- Vos collègues de bureau  
- Votre Boss  
- Une salle  
- De la boisson non alcoolisée  
- De la nourriture  
- Des toilettes  
- Des décorations de Noël  
- Des tables  
- Des nappes

**Instructions :**

**1-** Décorez la salle et les toilettes.  
**2-** Installez les tables et couvrez les de nappes.  
**3-** Installez la nourriture et la boisson sur une table.  
**4-** Mixez vos collègues en de très jolis couples.  
**5**- Enjoy!

**Recette #2-**_ Le__Party chez les Malfoy_

**Ingrédients:**

- La famille Malfoy  
- Votre conjoint/conjointe  
- Les mangemorts  
- Le reste des Serpentards  
- Lord Voldemort  
- Le Manoir Malfoy  
- Des décorations de Noël  
- De la boisson alcoolisée  
- De la nourriture  
- Harry Potter  
- Loana et ÉlizZz

**Instructions:**

1- Décorez le manoir Malfoy.  
2- Installez sur des tables la boisson et la nourriture  
3- Mixer Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ensemble  
4- Accouplez Severus Snape et Loana.  
5- Matchez ÉlizZz et un certain chien noir pas invité.  
6- Séparez les autres en couples.  
7- Enjoy!

**Recette #3**_- Le Party chez les Weasley_

**Ingrédients:**

- Votre conjoint/conjointe  
- Les Weasley  
- L'Ordre du Phénix  
- Le Terrier  
- Les Gryffondors (sauf Harry Potter)  
- Crystalia Black °  
- De la boisson (alcoolisé ou pas)  
- De la nourriture  
- Des décorations de Noël

**Instructions:**

1- Décorez le Terrier.  
2- Installez la nourriture et la boisson très loin de Ron.  
3- Matchez Remus Lupin et Crystalia Black  
4- Mixer les autres en couples.  
5- Enjoy the party!

_(° Pour plus d'info sur Crystalia Black, personnage appartenant à **LOANA**, allez lire la fic « **Par amour pour toi** » Chapitre 4 prévu pour le 24 décembre 2006 (fic au temps des maraudeurs))

* * *

_

**UN NOUVEAU PÈRE NOËL  
**_**Albus Dumbledore a proposé son nom pour être Père Noël de centre d'achat**_

_Par ÉlizZz_

Eh oui, notre cher directeur de Poudlard s'est trouvé un travail pour le temps des fêtes. Il sera Père Noël au centre d'achat de Little Hangleton. Il s'est fait engagé en partie à cause de ses lunettes, de sa barbe et de son allure de grand-papa gâteau. Il se démarque des autres professionnels du métier en distribuant des bonbons au citron à tous les enfants qui viennent le voir. Et il paraîtrait même qu'il travaille sans tuque…

* * *

**L'AVOCAT DU DIABLE CHEZ LE MINISTRE**

_Par Loana_

Nous avons appris, hier après-midi, que le Diable veut traîner en cours monsieur le Ministre pour « Tentative de vol à la Banque des Enfers ». Monsieur le Ministre nie tout cela mais notre espion, Monsieur Jespionntou nous a affirmé avoir vu l'avocat du Diable sortir des appartements du Ministre!

* * *

**TOP 10  
Idées Cadeaux pour Tousseux et Tousseuses  
**_Avec Commentaires de Draco L. Malfoy en prime!_

_Par Loana_

**En 10e position** - Une boite de pastille contre le rhume  
_Pff… L'extrait de naseaux de dragonneau fait la même chose…_

**En 9e position** - Un poster de Johnny Deep - Jack Sparrow  
_Qui c'est lui? Un autre idiot qui se pense plus beau que moi?_

**En 8e position** - Une nouvelle télévision écran géant  
_Pourquoi avoir un téléviseur quand on peut tout voir en direct? C'est stupide…_

**En 7e position** - Des délires de chez Loana.inc  
_Loana.inc? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette boutique…_

**En 6e position** - Des OneShot de chez ÉlizZz.inc  
_OneShot? ÉlizZz.inc? PARLEZ-NOUS EN FRANÇAIS!_

**En 5e position** - Un téléphone cellulaire  
_Ça sert à rien quand on peut transplaner et se parler en personne…_

**En 4e position** - Un lecteur MP3 2 Go  
_Dans le monde des sorciers, il n'y a que les Bizzar' Sisters qui valent quelque chose. Inutile d'avoir 2 Go._

**En 3e position** - Un certificat cadeau de 76 noises chez Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux  
_Franchement! Les Weasleys… de vrais pouilleux. C'est beaucoup mieux chez Barjow et Beurk._

**En 2e position** - Un ordinateur 89264850287 Go  
_Un nordique a peur? Pourquoi je voudrais ça comme cadeau?_

**En 1ère position** - Un abonnement GRATUIT À VIE à la Gazette du Dimanche Soir (plus possibilité de prendre un petit verre d'eau avec les journalistes à tous les dimanches matins, lorsqu'elles rédigent la Gazette du soir-même, en se dépêchant comme des folles au volant pour ne pas être en retard)  
_Quel journal étrange... mais un journal contre le ministère. J'ADORE!

* * *

__**FROSTY SE REBELLE!  
**__Prenez garde au Boules de Neige!_

_Par Loana_

Frosty, le célèbre bonhomme de neige, en a assez qu'on le prenne pour un bonhomme de festivité… « J'en ai assez, assez, tellement assez, que je vais tous vous tuer avec ma mitraillette à boule de neige! » avait-il déclaré avant de pointer son fusil vers moi.

Présentement, il attaque ma maison avec son armé de mini-Frosty et de Bazooka à neige… Ma maison ressemble maintenant à une montagne pour skieurs attardés…

« Quelle neige? » avait demandé un Québécois.

* * *

**TRAGÉDIE AU PÔLE NORD  
**_**Les lutins font la grève**_

_Par ÉlizZz_

Des cris retentissent en ce moment même devant la maison de Saint-Nicolas. Des pancartes s'élèvent à a peine 1 mètre du sol. Qui sont ces manifestants? Les lutins et lutines en personne, qui réclament de meilleures conditions de travail. À quelques heures du 25 décembre, tout le Pôle Nord est en émoi. Les lutins, stoppant la production pour crier à l'injustice, n'auront probablement pas le temps ni la volonté pour terminer les jouets et autres cadeaux. Voici ce que le chef de la bande à déclaré: «Tant que nous n'aurons pas droit à de meilleurs bottines et à des biscuits à volonté, nous cesserons de travailler. Aucun compromis n'est possible.». Le Père Noël se dit dans une situation délicate. Il n'est pas en position pour refuser, mais les biscuits à volonté coûteraient trop chers. Les négociations vont donc bon train. Mais dieu seul sait quand cette grève générale cessera.

* * *

**SOULAGEMENT À GREAT HANGLETON  
**_**Le meurtre de vendredi dernier enfin résolu**_

_Par ÉlizZz_

Tout le monde en a entendu parler. L'assassinat de la jeune fille près du Manoir Jedusor. Les Aurors l'avaient trouvé décapitée, le visage tapissé de papiers de bonbon au citron. Suite à l'enquête menée par une équipe de spécialistes, ils ont découvert que l'assassin fou aurait laissé de nombreuses traces de son passage, notamment:

-Des poils de barbe blancs;  
-D'autres papiers de bonbon;  
-Une note ou était écrit l'adresse d'un centre commercial;  
-Une tuque de Père Noël

Les Aurors se sont donc précipités au centre d'achat en question. Quelle ne fût pas leur surprise d'y trouver l'éternel Père Noël, sans couvre-chef de surcroît! Les Aurors l'ont donc capturé et enfermé à Azkaban, pour une durée indéterminée. La seule déclaration faite par l'accusé est la suivante:

**«DONNEZ-MOI DES BONBONS AU CITRON!»

* * *

**

_**CATASTROPHE AU PÔLE NORD  
**_**Rudolph est MALADE**

_Par Loana_

Il y a quelques semaines, une forte épidémie de Grippe-Solitaire faisait ravage au Pôle Sud. Mais, la semaine dernière, le renne le plus populaire est allé en vacance dans ce Pôle et est revenu au Nord avec le virus de cette maladie dans sa valise. Lorsqu'il a ouvert son bagage, la bactérie lui a sauté dessus et la contaminé… Le nez rouge de Rudolph n'est donc… Plus rouge…

* * *

_**Astrologie  
**Une prédiction de Trelawney pour bien commencer la journée! _

**Bélier:  
**Attention aux tourtières, la faim vous guette.

**Taureau:  
**Votre sapin brûlera à cause d'un petit lutin.

**Gémeaux:**  
Votre portefeuille rapetissera et disparaîtra, pour finalement trouver sa place dans mes mains.

**Cancer:  
**Vous serez victime de la Grippe-Solitaire. Restez en groupe.

**Lion:  
**Un ange vous en veut. Prenez garde à ce que le ciel ne vous tombe pas sur la tête.

**Vierge:  
**Vos cadeaux se feront dévorés par des rennes maléfiques.

**Balance:**  
Vous vous ferez battre au Scrabble par Rudolph.

**Scorpion:  
**Comble du malheur! Vous perdrez vos clés dans la neige et ne les retrouverez qu'au printemps. (NdA: Neige… quelle neige?)

**Sagittaire:**  
Vous n'avez pas été sage et le Père Noël vous en veut. Barricadez vos portes et/ou votre cheminée.

**Capricorne:  
**Sous une impulsion soudaine, vous volerez les biscuits du Père Noël. Attention, sa colère sera terrible.

**Verseau:**  
Votre mère vous chicanera et vous n'aurez pas de cadeaux, car vous n'avez pas fait votre chambre.

**Poisson:**  
Vous tomberez dans l'enfer du magasinage de Noël.

À la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles prédictions. Faites attention à votre karma et n'oubliez pas votre mascara.

_Par Sybille Trelawney, professeur de divination à Poudlard.

* * *

_

Besoin de décorations pour votre maison?  
De petits lutins pour votre sapin?  
De petites lumières pour vos belvédères?  
Chez Jallumebien, vous trouverez tout cela pour RIEN!  
Car nos soldes commencent le 26 décembre 2006!  
Venez Voir!

* * *

**MARIAGE CONTROVERSÉ  
**_**Tom Elvis Jedusor aurait enfin trouvé une compagne de vie**_

_Par ÉlizZz_

Lundi dernier, l'incroyable mage noir a annoncé en primeur qu'il épouserait très bientôt la femme de sa vie. J'ai décidé de les espionner un peu, histoire de savoir qui elle était et à quoi elle ressemblait. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de prendre une photo avant de me faire endoloriser, mais je puis vous révélé ceci: la future femme de Jedusor est grande, blonde et russe.

Plus poliment, j'ai demandé au Lord Noir de nous accorder une entrevue sur ce sujet. Étonnement, il a accepté immédiatement. Lorsque je lui ai posé la question suivante: «Pourquoi?», il m'a répondu: «Car ce mariage, je le dois aux conseils merveilleux d'une de vos collaboratrice, j'ai nommé Madame Pieddodu. Je lui doit tout.». Madame Pieddodu lui a donc réclamé son manoir et 3 millions de gallions.

* * *

**CARRÉMENT DÉGOÛTANT!  
****_Le Père Noël trompe sa femme avec Dolores Jane Ombrage!_**

_Par ÉlizZz_

Un de nos espions très bien camouflé à su découvrir la vérité sur l'infidélité du célèbre personnage. Il l'aurait en effet surpris en compagnie assez louche. L'ex-professeur de DCFM, Dolores Ombrage. Voici les réactions du public: «Attendez-moi un instant… je dois aller vomir…». «Je trouve qu'il font un couple magnifique». Prenons note que cette dernière personne a été retrouvée morte 5 minutes plus tard.

* * *

**Noël à Azkaban**

_Par Loana_

Vendredi dernier, le 22 décembre, je suis allée visiter Azkaban et ses 32956986.3 prisonniers. J'ai croisé quelques Détraqueurs qui m'ont méchamment sourit… En plus, il y en avait deux qui voulaient m'embrasser… Non mais!

Revenons à notre histoire. Eh bien, pour tousseux et tousseuses qui pensent qu'Azkaban est un endroit malfamé qui ne fête pas Noël… Et bien, c'est faux! La prison est toute décorée de rouge et de vert. Je me suis rendue là-bas pour m'informer sur le comment les Azkabaniens allaient fêter Noël.

« Moi, j'ai l'intention de déballer les cadeaux que ma femme et mon fils m'auront offerts. » avait déclaré Lucius-Je-suis-le-plus-beau-Malfoy.

« Moi, et ma femme, ci présente, allons s'embrasser toute la soirée. » avait dit un Monsieur nowhere.

« Lucius et moi allons faire pleins pleins pleins de cochonneries. » avait crié une certaine madame Parkinson sans se soucier des envies meurtrières du dit Lucius.

C'est comme cela que nous avons appris que la maladie qui dérange le cerveau des Parkinson se transmet de mères en filles…

* * *

_**Courrier du cœur de madame Pieddodu  
**Envoyez-moi une lettre, chers lecteurs, et je tenterai de vous éclairer du mieux que je pourrai!_

_**Chère Madame Pieddodu,**_

_**J'ai un problème d'argent. Je voudrais offrir un cadeau fantastique à tous mes amis, mais je suis, tout comme ma famille, complètement fauché. Parfois, l'envie de voler de l'argent me prend, mais je résiste. Car je suis gentil. Très très très gentil. Mais j'aimerais quand même offrir un joli cadeau à la fille que j'aime, surtout. Auriez-vous des idées cadeaux pas trop chères?**_

_**Signé: Un roux fauché**_

Cher roux fauché, j'ai la solution idéale pour vous. Faîtes-lui un bricolage avec des macaronis. Peu coûteux et fait avec amour!

_**Chère Madame Pieddodu,**_

_**J'aime un homme. Je sais, c'est étonnant. Mais j'aimerais avoir vos conseils quand même. Il ne semble pas m'aimer, mais je sais qu'au fond, il ne peut se passer de moi! Il dit qu'il est trop vieux pour moi, mais, je le vois dans ses yeux… l'amour est bel et bien là! Que faire pour qu'il accepte enfin de m'épouser? Dois-je le menacer de sauter en bas d'un pont? Aidez-moi…**_

_**Signé: PinkHair Lady**_

Chère PinkHair Lady, je ne crois pas que ce soit une excellente idée de lui faire des menaces telle que celles-ci. Il pourrait vouloir vous aider et vous pousser en bas. Mais j'ai tout de même un truc pour vous : Chantez-lui une magnifique chanson… l'effet sera… immédiat!

* * *

**Concours  
**_**Courez la chance de gagner un voyage au Pôle Nord sans escorte et avec un tout nouveau Bikini!**_

_Par Loana_

Vous aimez le ski? La pêche? La baignade? Construire des forteresses de glace? Et bien ce voyage est pour vous! Laissez une review pour courir la chance d'être choisi°! Le voyage se déroulera le 5 janvier 2007.

(° Seuls nos lecteurs enregistrés peuvent gagner, car nous pouvons les contacter facilement…)  
(Le Gagnant pourra nous envoyer un défi de OS à réaliser avec le thème du concours. Il choisira le personnage de HP qui sera le héro de cette histoire)

* * *

**ENTREVUE DE LA SEMAINE  
**_**Le lutin malin se confie à nous!**_

_Par ÉlizZz_

Il y a quelques heures (eh oui, je suis à la dernière minute…), j'ai rencontré un personnage haut en couleur pour l'interviewer. Haut en couleur, mais pas physiquement, le lutin malin, le plus chenapan de tous les lutins.

Pour la première question, je lui ai demandé s'il aimait le chocolat. Voici sa réponse : «Si je n'aimais pas le chocolat, serais-je en train de manger le vôtre en ce moment même?». Tandis que je lui donnais la correction de sa vie, j'ai pu lui poser une autre question, qui va comme suit : «Avez-vous toujours été aussi malin?». Sa réponse : «Depuis ma naissance, je ne cesse de jouer des tours à tout le monde. Et tout le monde m'aime!». Alors que je le faisais pleurer en lui disant que moi, je ne l'aimais pas, je lui ai parlé de la grève des lutins qui sévit en ce moment même, quelque part au Pôle Nord. Il m'a avoué ne pas se sentir très concerné, puisque c'est lui qui mangeait tous les biscuits des autres lutins et qui déchirait leurs uniformes. De toute façon, il ne travaillait jamais.

* * *

**KIDNAPPING À L'ORPHELINAT**

**Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger accusés**

_Par Loana_

Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger devront passer Noël en prison, car ils ont kidnappé l'enfant que Greyback voulait adopter. Les deux gryffondors disent qu'ils avaient commis ce geste pour rendre l'enfant heureux. Mais le dit enfant avait pleuré « Je veux papa Fenrir!!! »… Réveillant ainsi toute l'orphelinat.

* * *

****

**_JOYEUX NOËL!!!!!!!!!!_**


	6. 7 janvier 2007

**BONNE SOIRÉE À TOUS!**

Ici Loana pour vos nouvelles du Dimanche soir…

Ouais, ca fait dur pas d'articles… ÉlizZz et moi n'avons pas écrit pour Dimanche le 31 décembre 2006, car, festivité et bug d'ordi (qui s'est réglé aujourd'hui) obligeaient à prendre congé. Ce Dimanche, 7 janvier 2007, ma coéquipière et moi ne publions pas non plus (encore le bug)… Ne vous inquiètez pas, votre Spécial Nouvelle Année sera publié Dimanche le 14! Le Concours du 24 Décembre tient toujours, mais la date est changée, Le Mariage de Draco et Harry est aussi remis (Zut). (!!!!)

Je tiens à vous dire que nous sommes désolées.

Bonne année 2007 en retard :)  
Santé, joie, magie!

Votre dévouée,  
Loana

_(!!!!) J'aimerais que la gagnante de ce concours, qui devrait se reconnaître, me contacte moi ou ElizZz! Merci ;)_


	7. 14 janvier 2007

_**La Gazette du Dimanche Soir  
Éditions du 14 Janvier 2007  
Avec quelques jours de Retards!**_

**PHRASE DE LA SEMAINE**

Quand les sentiments d'un Malfoy te semblent indéchiffrables, regarde ses ennemis.

_Par Blaise Zabini

* * *

_

_**PROBLÈME À LA GAZETTE  
IL SE PASSE DE MOINS EN MOINS DE CHOSES DANS LE MONDE SORCIER**_

_**Par les Hiboux du Japons**_

Comme le titre le spécifie, il se passe plus grand-chose dans le monde sorcier… Madame Pieddodu reçoit de moins en moins de courrier; Loana, fréquentant les coins mangemoresques a de moins en moins de nouveaux scoops de son informateur; ÉlizZz, nouvelle Ministre de la Magie, voit de moins en moins de scandales…

C'est une horreur, selon les directrices de ce journal, qui se creuse les méninges pour trouver un Scoop digne de ce nom…

**C'EST DONC UN APPEL À TOUS!**

Des problèmes de cœur, de famille ou d'amitié, écrivez à Madame Pieddodu! Simple et Gratuit!

Vous voyez des choses illicites dans la rue… Contactez Loana et ÉlizZz!

Interview spéciale avec un ami? Contactez nos informateurs cachés… Les Mouettes sont nos amies!

_Note des Directrices : C'est donc pour ca que le spécial de la nouvelle année n'a pas lieu… Sniffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffeuh!... Désolées du retard et veuillez être ami avec notre panne d'inspiration et avec nos informateurs niaiseux!

* * *

_

_**Astrologie  
**Une prédiction de Trelawney pour bien commencer la journée! _

**Bélier:  
**Chaque jour ressemble à une montagne. À escalader avec modération.

**Taureau:  
**Vos lunettes deviennent vivantes et vous mordent le nez. Elles complotent contre des verres de contact.

**Gémeaux:**  
Votre bloc-note devient votre ami. Achetez-lui un foulard.

**Cancer:  
**Vous deviendrez une rock star. Attention aux cailloux.

**Lion:  
**Chaque jour vous rapproche de votre mort. Pensez à prendre le rôti à la garderie.

**Vierge:  
**Ne créez pas de tempête dans un verre d'eau. Visez plus grand et aller vers l'océan.

**Balance:**  
Un gâteau deviendra votre pire ennemi. Attention au glaçage.

**Scorpion:  
**Les cowboys seront à vos trousses. Mangez beaucoup de glace.

**Sagittaire:**  
Vous ferez un voyage dans le temps qui vous coûtera la vie… Dommage.

**Capricorne:  
**Votre rouge à lèvre tombera en panne. Pensez à en acheter un autre.

**Verseau:**  
Quelqu'un vous dira l'insulte suprême… de poulet…

**Poisson:**  
DUMBY VOUS AIME!

À la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles prédictions. Faites attention à votre karma et soyez sympa.

Par Sybille Trelawney, professeur de divination à Poudlard.

* * *

**ÉLECTIONS!  
_ÉlizZz gagne par… 1 vote!_**

_Par un journaliste invisible_

C'est du jamais vu dans toute l'histoire de la magie. Cornelius Fudge a été défait aux élections par une journaliste de notre fabuleux journal, ÉlizZz. En soit, ce n'est pas ça qui est vraiment un exploit. Ce qui surprend tout le monde, c'est qu'elle a gagné par une seule voie! Encore plus fou, une seule personne a votée!

Donc, chers lecteurs, nous vous annonçons en grande primeur que le nouveau, ou devrais-je dire, la nouvelle, ministre de la magie est nul autre que ÉLIZzZ! En voyant les résultats de l'élections, la nouvelle ministre déclara : «Oh làlà!»

Nous pouvons en venir à une nouvelle conclusion mes amis.

**LA POLITIQUE N'INTÉRESSE PERSONNE!

* * *

**

_**LE MARIAGE DE DRACO ET HARRY REPORTÉ!  
Pourquoi?**_

En fait, personne ne sait pourquoi le mariage qui avait lieu le 26 décembre 2006 à été reporté au 26 Janvier 2007… Certaines personnes disent qu'ils sont en chicane de couple, d'autre croient à un détail sur lequel ils ne s'entendaient pas…

La vérité : Le prêtre était malade… Faute à qui encore?

* * *

**TOP 10!  
Les 10 personnes ou choses les plus populaires de 2006!**

_Par ÉlizZz_

_**10. **Tous les Horcruxes de Voldemort!_

_**9. **Cornelius Fudge!_

_**8.** Les Bizarr' Sister!_

_**7.** Les Boursouflets!_

_**6.** Fred et Georges Weasley!_

_**5.** Albus Dumbledore!_

_**4. **Les bonbons au citron!_

_**3.** Luna Lovegood!_

_**2. **Severus Snape!_

_**1.** La Gazette du Dimanche Soir!

* * *

_

**CHEZ MADAME GUIPURE, VOUS TROUVEREZ TOUTES LES ROBES QUE VOUS VOULEZ!**

**Rose, bleu, vert, orange fluo!**

**Extra small, small, medium, extra medium, large, extra large, extra extra large!**

**Tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu dans ce qui a trait aux robes de sorciers!**

**Venez nous voir en vitesse!**

**Une seule adresse, sur le chemin de traverse!

* * *

**

**LUNA LOVEGOOD OUVRE SON MAGASIN!  
On y trouve de tout, même des Ronflaks Cornus et Poilus**

_Par Loana_

Eh oui! Vendredi dernier, Mademoiselle Lovegood nous a contacté et dit de sa voix naturellement lunatique qu'elle ouvrait son magasin, à savoir, une animalerie. Elle y élève des Ronflaks Cornus, Poilus et autres espèces rares en voit de dérareté.

Les prix sont justes et variés, et quelque peu foufou!

* * *

**Les 10 et une vengeances, selon Voldy**

_Par Loana, la mouette populaire_

**10-** Pour se venger des Weasley : Montrez-leur votre tout nouveau Jmefaitducash3000

**9-** Pour se venger des Black : Tuez toute la famile

**8-** Pour se venger de Potter jr. : Tuez ses parents

**7-** Pour se venger de Snape : Dites-lui que ses cheveux sont gras et qu'il a un bouton sur le menton

**6-** Pour se venger de Dumby : Privez-le de bonbons au citrons

**5-** Pour se venger de Fudge : Tuez-le a coup de vif d'or

**4-** Pour se venger des Moldus : Tuez-les tous! Pokémon!

**3-** Pour se venger de Madame Pieddodu : Dites-lui que ses trucs ne marchent pas… mais qu'ils courent

**2-** Pour se venger de n'importe qui : Privez-lui de la Gazette du Dimanche Soir

**1-** Pour se venger de Loana et ÉlizZz : Privez-leur d'ornitatueur

**Bonus : **Pour se venger de Draco Malfoy **_et_** Harry Potter : Retardez leur mariage en rendant malade le prêtre

* * *

_**Interview de l'anné 2007  
**__**Les Maraudeurs (restants) se dévoilent!**_

Il y a quelques jours (pour ne pas dire quelques semaines), nous avons rencontré les Maraudeurs restant. C'est-à-dire, deux hommes commençant à grisonner, mais très sexy pour leur age. Nous les avons donc supplié à genoux de nous permettre de les interviewer...

Acceptant après quelques secondes, nous les avons emmener dans un petit endroit très charmant pour leur poser des questions fatidiques comme: **«Que mangez-vous pour être aussi beaux?» **Ce à quoi Sirius Black a répondu: _« Mais de tout, naturellement!» _Quant à Remus Lupin, il s'est contenté de sourire en nous répondant: «Je ne donne jamais mes trucs de beauté...» Loana, en faisant une face triste lui déclara que son amie sera dans un de ses états... comment dire... inconsollable? Lupin, étant sur le point de craquer, se fit rabrouer par son ami. Nous n'avons donc pas réussi à soutirer ces informations à notre loup-garou préféré.

La deuxième question existencielle était **« Qui était, est et sera votre bouche-trou préféré? et pourquoi»** Black, du tac-au-tac, répondit: _«Peter, bien entendu. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il est bouche-trou naturel, et qu'il est un peu stupide...»_

Voyant que Remus n'avait rien a ajouter, nous continuons avec la troisième question...

**«Que pensez-vous de la mort de James et Lily Potter?»**

Remus, de l'eau dans les yeux, nous déclara: « C'Étaient de bons amis à nous, mais Peter, ce... Rat d'égout... Nous a tous trahi, en commencant par notre meilleur ami et sa femme, détruisant leur enfant...»… **«Ouais... le serpent l'a défigurer... Pauvre petit...»** ajouta Sirius. Bon, d'accord, ces deux-la ne nous ont pas tout dit... Malgré le fait qu'ils ont l'Air de ne pas vouloir approfondir plus le sujet...

La quatrième question était donc: **«Qui est votre âme soeur?»  
**Sirius, ne sachant pas quoi dire, donna un coup de coude à Remus pour le dépanner.. Remus, bégayant, nous répondit: «Euh... je...Il faut du temps pour trouver une âme soeur! Tout dépent de la variable de l'hypoténuse du carré et du rayon de...euh...l'hexagone...» C'est à ce moment que décida Loana de placé LE commentaire qu'il ne fallait pas: **« Dites moi, Sirius, ce ne serait pas Severus Snape...»** Sirius lui coupa la parole en disant-ou plutôt hurlant: _«HORREUR! MALHEUR! TERREUR! Jamais!» _Sur ces mots, il partit vers la salle de bain pour dégobiller...

Loana, riant de bon coeur, ne pu posée la question suivante… ÉlizZz s'en chargea donc: **«Aimez-vous les mouettes?» **Remus, en rougissant comme une tomate plus que mure, répondit: « Le soir de pleines lunes, elles sont très ... Comment dire...?» Des toilettes, Sirius cira: _«Juteuses!!?» _Loana, s'enfouit dans sa chaise à cet instant, de peur que le loup-garou la dévore toute crue... Car une mouette était bien l'animagus de la journaliste... C'est là-dessus que l'interview se finit, car Loana fut prise d'une crise de panique. **« Non, pitié, ne me mangez pas!!!!! »** Avait-elle crié, pour conclure cette interview, malgré le fait qu'ÉlizZz fut prise d'un fou rire in-con-tro-la-ble.

* * *

**_Courrier du cœur de madame Pieddodu  
_**Envoyez-moi une lettre, chers lecteurs, et je tenterai de vous éclairer du mieux que je pourrai!

_Chère Madame Pieddodu,_

_Je vous écris parce que je n'aime pas une fille et malgré tous les signes que je lui montre, elle ne comprend pas et s'Accroche d'avantage… Elle est vraiment stupide de ne pas comprendre mes signes qui feront d'elle du pâté pour loup. Que faire pour qu'elle arrête de me faire du rentre-dedans? _

_Signé : Un Loup qui a pourtant été à Gryffondor _

**Cher petit loup d'amour, ce n'est pas compliqué. Soyez vous-même et invitez-la à une petite promenade… au clair de lune… Je suis sûre que vous apprécierez tous les deux… Bonne chance!

* * *

**

**QUIZZ**

**Eh non! Pas de Quizz cette semaine... Panne d'inspiration de la part de nos chercheurs... Une millième fois désolées.

* * *

**

**CONCOURS!  
Un voyage scolaire au centre de la planète!**

Eh oui! Cette semaine c'est le voyage au centre de la planète. Chaleur, lumière, fondue chinoise… Je m'égare

Pour courir la chance de nous défier au OS,,, Laisse une toute petite review, ceux qui cours plus que la chance de gagner sont ceux enregistrés ou qui nous laisse (en message privé ou pas) rarement leur adresse pour les contacter…

**Bonne semaine!**


	8. 3 février 2007

**_La Gazette du Dimanche Soir  
Éditions du 3 février 2007_**

**ANNONCE  
_LA GAZETTE ENGAGE... Pas plus de 2 ou 3 journalistes...  
_**_Détails en page 29075 _

Eh oui, la Gazette du Dimanche soir a décidée d'agrandir sa fabuleuse équipe! L'équipe en question était composée que de 2 membres et demi! Loana, ÉLizZz et leur seul et unique informateur, leurs cerveaux... Cela, c'est sans compter Madame Pieddodu et Madame Trelawney qui offre gratuitement leur service à la Gazette. Mais maintenant, les deux journalistes sont de plus en plus fatiguées et leur informateur (les cerveaux donc) deviennent de plus en plus mous! Mais VOUS pourriez remédier à ce problème en déposant votre CV à l'adresse indiquée dans le Profil de Loana.

Vous vous sentez l'âme journalistique? _(Ça existe??)_ Vous voulez faire partie d'une équipe euh... fantastique? Vous aimez travailler à la dernière minute? Votre cerveau est en ébullition? **CE POSTE EST FAIT POUR VOUS!**

Bien entendu, si vous avez l'âme d'informateur seulement, pourquoi ne pas nous écrire et devenir notre informateur personnel? Vous pourrez même rester dans l'anonymat, avoir des lunettes soleil, manger de la fondue chinoise, sortir nos poubelles... euh, désolée, nous nous égarons.

Maintenant, ce qu'il vous reste à faire est de composer le 1-800-SAUVONS-NOTRE-GAZETTE et de laisser votre CV!

Nous comptons sur vous!

Nous sélectionnerons les futurs journalistes selon des critères top secret que personne ne connaît. Même pas nous...

Merci à vous, lecteurs et lectrices!

Loana et ÉlizZz

Directrices folles à l'informateur trop mou pour les maths enrichis

* * *

**CONCOURS  
**_**UNE JOURNÉE DANS UNE CHOCOLATERIE!**_

Eh oui! En faveur de la fête la plus romantiquement Rouge et Rose, nommée St-Valentin, la Gazette s'y prend d'avance! Chocolat, Fleurs, Bisou, Calinours au rendez-vous!

_Comme toujours, le prix sera de nous lancer un défi à ÉlizZz et Moi._

Bonne Chance!

* * *

**GAGNANTS DES CONCOURS!  
**_Par Loana  
__Choisis par les Mouettes folles du McDo_

Si vous faites partis des gagnants, contactez-moi (l'adresse est dans mon profil) et je vous expliquerai en détail ce qu'il faudra faire!

- Invitation au Mariage de Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter_ - - _**Lokness**

_- Vacances au Pôle Nord - - _**hindouch**

_- Voyage au Centre de la Planète - - _**insondable**

À TOUS LES AUTRES_ (et aux gagnants aussi) _CONTINUEZ DE PARTICIPER!!


	9. 25 février 2007

_**La Gazette du Dimanche Soir  
Édition du 25 février 2007**_

Phrase de la semaine :

«Chaque âge a ses plaisirs, son esprit et ses bonbons.»

_Par Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

**RÉOUVERTURE OFFICIELLE  
LA GAZETTE EST DE RETOUR PARMI NOUS!**

_Par toutes les journalistes de la Gazette du Dimanche Soir_

Eh oui, certain l'ont attendu longtemps cette bonne vieille Gazette! Qu'à cela ne tienne, nous revoilà! Encore plus nombreuses et plus fortes qu'autrefois! Oui, oui! Nous sommes plus fortes! Arrêtez de croire qu'on vous ment! Car le mensonge est exclu de notre vocabulaire! Maintenant, (et oui, c'est la vérité) nous posterons une fois par semaine! Ou presque... Disons que ceci est une promesse électorale... car ne l'oublions pas, nous comptons la ministre dans nos rangs! Nous formons une équipe de choc.

Mais n'oubliez pas! Vous pouvez toujours nous envoyez ce que vous avez vu dans le monde sorcier! Nous sommes toujours à l'affût des dernières nouvelles, alors si vous avez un scoop, vous savez quoi en faire! Confiez-le au seul vrai journal sorcier, le nôtre!

Soyez gagnant, lisez la Gazette du Dimanche soir!

* * *

**La Rumeur est FONDÉE  
UNE NOUVELLE GAZETTEUSE REJOINT NOTRE ÉQUIPE!**

_Par toutes les journalistes de la Gazette du Dimanche Soir_

Bien que personne n'ait entendu la rumeur, il y en avait bien une! Personne n'a non plus entendu parler des nouvelles politiques de la nouvelle ministre… on en parlera au prochain numéro…

Nous vous présentons notre nouvelle membre!  
« C'est moi! »  
Nous avons nommé, engagé et formé: INSONDABLE!

« Mais où est-elle? En retard?» avait dit Loana en hallucinant des éléphants roses qui dansaient la salsa.

« En fait, J'étais... mais je ne peux pas vous le révéler tout de suite. Référez-vous à l'article en page 4 pour savoir où j'étais passée et les raisons de mon retard! » a déclaré insondable en entrant dans les bureaux de la Gazette, des branches dans les cheveux et un sac à main fushia pendant à son épaule.

Loana avait à ce moment sourit et fait de la place pour insondable sur le super divan où la mouette était déjà assise. Sur le Divan du Pouvoir, la nouvelle journaliste se sentait pleine d'une nouvelle importance, investie d'une mission capitale à accomplir : informer le public. ÉlizZz prit place de l'autre côté, attrapa un stylo, du papier, un jus de fruit exotique, un kit à fondue chinoise, et l'entrevue pu commencée.

« Quelle est votre animal favori? » demanda Loana en se servant un verre d'eau et en picorant dans son sac de chips au Ketchup.

« Je crois que je jette mon dévolu sur un Draco apprivoisé, lâcha notre nouvelle collaboratrice après s'être recueillie un moment, mais j'aime aussi les Ronflaks cornus. » ajouta telle un air rêveur au visage.

ÉlizZz griffonna quelques notes sur son calepin et poursuivit: « D'ou vous est venu le nom "insondable" ? »

« J'ai choisi ce surnom de mon propre chef, laissant mon côté mystificateur ressortir au moment ou je m'inscrivais sur le site. »

Loana hocha la tête et poursuivit avec la prochaine question: « Accepteriez-vous qu'une journaliste ai une relation amoureuse avec un mangemort? »

ÉlizZz renifla en regardant Loana d'un air bizarre.

« Euh... hésita la recrue. C'est une question piège? Enfin... non, cela ne me dérangerait pas... »

Loana se leva et fit la danse de la victoire. ÉlizZz la tira par le bras pour qu'elle se rassoit et continua: « Êtes-vous qualifiée pour assumer le poste de journaliste à la Gazette du Dimanche soir? Je demande par là si vous avez un quotient intellectuel sous la moyenne... »

« Si on enlève tous les facteurs biaisant mon quotient je suis intelligente. Si on les rajoute, je suis une vraie cruche. Je me sens parfaitement à ma place dans votre journal et j'entends bien vous le prouver! » dit-elle un air de défi sur le visage et une main baladeuse qui s'égarait en direction du sac de chips de Loana.

Loana, encore toute heureuse de la réponse de la nouvelle recrue, ne remarqua pas qu'on lui volait des croustilles et posa la question qui tue: « Quelle est votre date de fête? »

ÉlizZz approcha son calepin d'insondable pour bien intercepter sa réponse...

«Le 16 Septembre. Si quelqu'un est disposé à me dédié un OS à cette date, je tiens à signaler que je suis d'accord!» répondit-elle tout sourire, autant à cette perspective qu'à celle qu'elle allait bientôt réussir à manger de succulents chips au Ketchup.

Loana prit le stylo d'ÉlizZz, alla vers le calendrier du bureau, écris au 16 septembre "Fête d'insondable" et redonna le stylo à sa propriétaire. C'est ainsi que se termina l'interview d'insondable, maintenant admise dans l'équipe de la Gazette! UNE OVATION DEBOUT, UNE!

* * *

**TERRIBLE NOUVELLE!  
_Lucius Malfoy aurait réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban!_**

_Par ÉlizZz_

Tout le monde connaît Lucius Malfoy, le mangemort sanguinaire qui a tué des centaines de sorciers, de moldus et de sang-mêlés. Il avait été jugé coupable de tous ces crimes et envoyé à Azkaban il y a quelques semaines. Malheureusement, lors d'une partie de bowling organisée pour distraire un peu les détraqueurs, Malfoy en aurait profité pour filer à l'anglaise (quel jeu de mot tordant, vous ne trouver pas?). Je n'ai pas osé interviewer les détraqueurs, de peur qu'ils m'embrassent, mais la ministre de la magie a bien voulu nous accorder une entrevue.

«N'ayez pas peur de Malfoy, m'a-t-elle confié, il est aussi inoffensif qu'un grizzli affamé.»

Alors, chers lecteurs, vous pouvez continuer à faire vos activités quotidiennes sans peur. Malfoy ne peut vous faire aucun mal, car… c'est moi qui vous le dis!

**Note de l'auteure : Aucun grizzli n'a été mal traité dans l'écriture de cet article.**

**

* * *

****Concours**

_par Loana_

Bon matin, bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit! J'ai quelques mots à vous dire avant de vous présenter le concours.

Premièrement, ayant maintenant une nouvelle membre dans l'Équipe de la Gazette, nous avons éclaircis la démarche à suivre lorsqu'on est un/une gagnant/e:

Si vous avez gagné : vous avez hérité d'un OS que nous, Membre de la Gazette du Dimanche Soir, allons vous écrire. Cependant, cela est un peu comme un défi dédié. Choisissez des contraintes (phrases à mettre, objets à faire apparaître dans le OS, personnage obligatoire, longueur, etc..) et, si vous avez une préférence, vous pouvez choisir une auteur qui écrira ce OS et envoyez-les nous à l'adresse se trouvant sur mon Profil (celui de Loana). Nous vous recontacterons quand le OS sera terminé. Nous le publierons sur le compte d'un des membres de notre cher journal.

Cependant et deuxièmement : Si vous nous avez toujours pas contactez la semaine suivant le concours, j'en déduirai qu'il faudrait que je m'arme de mon passeport et de billets d'avion/autobus/train/camion/bateau/taxi/etc. pour vous remettre en mains propres un chèque de 0,52$ canadien...

Bref, passons au concours!

Participer au spectacle d'avant match de Quidditch de Poudlard, opposant, nos maisons favorites! Serpentard VS Gryffondor. Et oui! Draco et Harry vont encore devoir s'affronter.

* * *

**LE TOUT NOUVEAU CD DES BIZZAR'S SISTERS MAINTENANT EN MAGASIN!**

**Venez acheter votre copie dès maintenant sur le chemin de Traverse!**

**En vente dans tous les magasins décents (ce qui exclut Barjow&Beurk)**

_Produit par Jachète-Jécoute inc._

* * *

**Enlèvement d'une journaliste**

_Par insondable_

Ce matin, la gentille, joyeuse et pas du tout mal intentionnée toute nouvelle journaliste de La Gazette du Dimanche Soir, insondable, autrement dit moi, se rendait gaiement aux bureaux de La Gazette pour sa première journée de travail. J'étais débordante d'enthousiasme comme le sont toutes les jeunes têtes blondes au début de leur carrière et je rêvais de révolutionner le monde du journalisme avec l'aide des deux roublardes que sont ÉlizZz et Loana. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de me faire brutalement attraper par le collet par ce qui, à première vue, me sembla être un énorme crapaud rose bonbon au moment même ou mon pied allait entrer en contact avec le sol saint des bureaux de rédaction. Dure façon de me sortir de mes rêves de gloire. Je me retrouvai entraînée, bien malgré moi, à travers un dédalle de ruelles obscures et mal famées. Après maintes péripéties dont je vous épargnerai le détail, mais dont je peux tout de même vous révéler qu'elles concernent un clochard, une baguette égarée et un sac à main fushia, je me retrouvai coincée entre le mur suintant de puanteur et une énorme masse molle empestant le parfum bon marché, qui se trouvait en fait à être mon agresseur. Elle approcha son visage blafard et mollasson du mien peu assuré et je pu apercevoir ses traits. Je le reconnu immédiatement comme appartenant à Mlle. Dolorès Jane Ombrage. Sa baguette pointée sur moi, un air menaçant plaqué sur son visage, elle ressemblait à un crapaud sur le point d'exploser. D'une voix chevrotante, je déclarais :

-Mademoiselle Ombrage ! C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance…

Je mentais bien évidement, mais nous ne possédons pas tous le courage des gryffondors.

-Vous ! me répondit-elle d'un ton pas du tout poli, hurlant dans mes pauvres oreilles terrorisées. C'est vous qui travaillez pour la Gazette du Dimanche Soir ?

-Oui, c'est bien moi… vous avez une réclamation à faire ?

-Vous prénommez-vous ÉlizZz ? me demanda-t-elle. Je remarquai au passage qu'elle n'était pas du tout polie et que ce n'était pas du tout gentil de sa part de ne pas répondre à mes questions et de me forcer à répondre aux siennes. J'évitai de lui faire part de mes observations, sentant toujours sa baguette fichée entre mes côtes.

-Non mademoiselle… je me prénomme insondable.

-N'essayez pas de me mentir ! rugissait-elle. Il n'y a que la dénommée ÉlizZz et sa partenaire Loana qui travaillent à ce chiffon ! Laquelle des deux êtes vous ?

-Ce n'est pas un chiffon !

Voyant son regard se faire plus perçant et mes côtes plus douloureuses, j'ajoutai :

-Je veux dire… Je suis une nouvelle dans leur équipe. Et je ne sais pas ou est ÉlizZz.

Elle me jaugea du regard et du me croire, car sa baguette laissa un peu de répit à mon anatomie torturée.

-Sauf votre respect… puis-je savoir ce que vous lui voulez ?

-C'est elle ! C'est sa faute ! L'est parti ! Pu voir ! pleurnicha-t-elle pour toute réponse.

Au bout d'une bonne demie heure, j'appris enfin le fin mot de l'histoire. Dans l'édition spéciale du 24 Décembre, ma journaliste et collègue ÉlizZz avait écrit un article révélant au grand jour la relation qu'entretenait Mlle. Ombrage avec notre bien-aimé Père-Noël. Nous n'avons jamais vu couple plus mal assorti me direz-vous et je vous donnerai raison, mais là n'est pas la question. Le fait est que Mère-Noël, s'ennuyant toute seule dans sa chaumière au Pôle Nord pendant que son brave mari travaillait avec les lutins et les rennes en prévision du prochain Noël (hey oui, ils y pensent déjà !), n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se faire connecter à internet pour remplir ses veillées solitaires. Hier, date fatidique, elle était tombée sur notre Gazette. Elle parcouru toutes les éditions jusqu'à celle de Noël, ou elle vu l'article dédié à son cocufiage. Pas le temps de crier « quidditch » qu'elle était déjà en train d'apostropher violement son mari. Après une discussion houleuse, elle obtint de celui-ci qu'il ne revoit plus jamais sa maîtresse et qu'il s'occupe maintenant du repas du Jeudi soir, le plus difficile à faire. Père-Noël, trouvant cela peu cher payé étant donné qu'il aurait pu se retrouver avec un divorce sur les bras, accepta immédiatement. C'est ainsi qu'Ombrage, apprenant que son amour s'était empressé de la congédier par la faute de notre Gazette, décida dans son esprit tordu de faire payer ceci à la journaliste qui en était la cause. Ce matin, elle s'était embusquée aux portes de nos bureaux dès l'aurore, attendant son heure, qui ne vint que 5 heures plus tard. Me voyant me diriger dans cette direction et voyant la couleur d'or pâle de mes cheveux, elle en déduit que j'étais sûrement ÉlizZz. Pour arriver à cette conclusion, elle n'avait qu'un seul indice : ÉlizZz a les cheveux plus pâles que ceux de Loana. À sa place, n'importe qui aurait cherché un autre signe distinctif, surtout sachant que ÉlizZz a en fait les cheveux brun noisette, mais voilà : dans l'esprit torturé par un amour rompu de Dolorès, les argument rationnels ne tenaient plus. Une fois que j'ai eu soutiré les raisons de mon kidnapping à mon assaillante, je raisonnai que j'en avais assez pour écrire un article. Mes doigts me démangeaient de ne pouvoir l'écrire alors je décidai de terminer cette aventure au plus vite. Je tournai la tête vers la gauche, ou se trouvait un grand renfoncement noir et inquiétant. J'agrandis les yeux, feignant la surprise, et déclarai :

-Oh ! Un centaure !

Il n'en fallu pas plus à l'immonde crapaud pour qu'elle me lâche et hurle des insanité à propos des hybrides tout le long de sa fuite désordonnée. Je rentrai alors rapidement aux bureaux ou mes deux collaboratrices m'observèrent suspicieusement en voyant mon air fiévreux, alors que ce n'était que la fièvre de l'excitation qui couvrait mes tempes. J'avais mon premier article…

C'est ainsi que ce matin, chers lecteurs, votre informatrice dévouée s'est retrouvée menacée par cette sorcière siphonnée. Je n'ai qu'un commentaire : ÉlizZz… publie ta photo qu'on me foute la paix ! Ya pas moyen de rentrer au boulot simplement ici ? Je croyais que les journalistes couraient au devant des scoops, pas des ennuis !

Pour éviter qu'un événement du genre ne se reproduise, je déclare maintenant qu'un endroit créé spécialement pour vos commentaires, récriminations ou menaces de mort à été mis en place. Pour y faire parvenir vos messages, appuyer sur le bouton tout en bas à gauche, où il est inscrit «submit review» et «go».

_**

* * *

Courrier du cœur de madame Pieddodu  
Envoyez-moi une lettre, chers lecteurs, et je tenterai de vous éclairer du mieux que je pourrai!**_

_**Bonjour. Je suis une petite créature pas très belle qui se fringue n'importe comment et j'ai une légère tendance à l'auto mutilation. Une jolie fille m'est tombée dans l'œil mais voilà : elle est complètement anéantie depuis son renvoi et ne cesse de se bourrer la gueule. Je ne sais plus quoi faire! Aidez-moi, par pitié!**_

_**Signé : Chaussettes-dépareillées-power**_

Cher Chaussettes, je vais vous donnez de précieux conseils qui vous aideront à conquérir l'élue de votre cœur, car en effet, vous faites pitié. Premièrement, vous pourriez lui offrir un cadeau (tout sauf de l'alcool, pauvre créature!). Pour lui changer les idées face à son renvoi, proposez-lui une petite sortie dans les couloirs de Poudlard! Ou encore, mutilez-vous ensemble! Toutes les possibilités les plus agréables s'offrent à vous! Bonne chance!

_**Madame Pieddodu, **_

_**Je ne suis qu'un pauvre fantôme errant dans les alentours de Little Hangleton... La raison est que je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi tous mes amis serpents étaient méchants avec moi... Ils me faisaient bobo au cœur... C'est pour ca que je les clouais à la porte de la maison... Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi ils étaient toujours vilains?**_

_**Signé : Le fantôme qui ne dort pas en paix de MG**_

Cher fantôme, je ne peux malheureusement pas me mettre dans la tête d'un serpent. Mais personnellement, je me dis : eh mon frère, reviens-en un peu! T'es mort, t'es un fantôme, y'a personne pour te chercher des noises! Et peut-être que s'ils étaient méchants avec toi, c'est parce que t'avais une drôle de tête… Mais comme je te dis, je ne peux pas me mettre dans la tête d'un serpent…

_**

* * *

Astrologie  
Une prédiction de Trelawney pour bien commencer la journée!**_

**Bélier:  
**Comme votre niveau de stresse est plus bas que la moyenne, vous aurez des crises d'angoisse dans tous vos cours de Math.

**Taureau:  
**Comme vous détestez votre professeur de potions, vous le donnerez à des cannibales qui seront heureux de s'occuper de lui.

**Gémeaux:**  
Votre sœur s'enfermera dans la salle de bain tous les matins et cela vous empêchera de vous noyez sous la douche.

**Cancer:  
**Vous imiterez les grenouilles, sautez et croasser!

**Lion:  
**Votre oncle, tante et cousin pensent que vous êtes schizophrène. Évitez de rencontrer des Éléphants roses qui danse la salsa.

**Vierge:  
**Évitez tous contacts avec les hommes, ils vous surveillent.

**Balance:**  
Vous êtes un potentiel repas pour les loups, évitez de polluer!

**Scorpion:  
**Un bélier voudra votre mort, évitez-les!

**Sagittaire:**  
Votre mort est proche… Voldy magasine au même magasin de vêtements que vous!

**Capricorne:  
**Votre hamster mourra d'une crise d'asthme. Mettez un tapis dans sa cage.

**Verseau:**  
Vous vous marierais avec un géant. N'essayez pas d'avoir des enfants…

**Poisson:**  
Vous détestez les élections et brûlez toutes les pancartes électorales qu'il y a déjà dans votre ville.

À la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles prédictions. Faites attention à votre karma et peinturez votre chat.

_Par Sybille Trelawney, professeur de divination à Poudlard._

**

* * *

Test de la semaine : Feriez-vous un bon mangemort ?**

_Par insondable_

Vous vous êtes toujours demandé si vous étiez faits pour entrer au service de Voldychou ? Ou êtes vous plutôt du genre à servir pour l'Ordre du Phénix ? Peut-être encore êtes vous plus du genre à vous fumer un gros pétard en discourant sur les vertus de la paix ? C'est à ces questions que le test qui suit répondra !

1. Que pensez-vous des moldus ?

a) Ils sont bêtes  
b) Ils sont comme nous, mais différents  
c) Ils sont de la vermine  
d) Ils font des bons pétards

2. Quelle est votre couleur favorite ?

a) Le brun  
b) Le rouge  
c) Le noir  
d) Le vert

3. Que pensez-vous des tatous ?

a) C'est laid  
b) L'encre utilisée est noire, c'est sûrement maléfique !  
c) C'est chouette, particulièrement sur l'avant-bras gauche  
d) C'est une pollution corporelle

4. Êtes vous plus du genre rayon de soleil ou ténébreux ?

a) je ne sais pas  
b) Je suis pour la lumière !  
c) Ténébreux ET sexy  
d) Chaque humain est un rayon de soleil pour les autres

5. Quelle est, pour vous, la meilleure façon de passer une bonne soirée ?

a) Jouer au brigde  
b) Jouer avec le chien devant l'âtre  
c) Torturer un moldu bien juteux  
d) Aller à un spectacle de musique psychédélique habillé en macramé

6. Votre ennemi juré est :

a) Mon ombre  
b) Voldychou  
c) Harry Potter  
d) Nous sommes tous des frères

7. Quelle est votre plus grande ambition ?

a) Battre le record mondial du plus grand nombre de hot-dogs ingurgités en 10 minutes  
b) Tuer Face de Serpent  
c) Régner sur un monde de chaos  
d) La paix universelle

8. Quel est, pour vous, le meilleur déguisement d'Halloween ?

a) Mes vêtements de tous les jours : je suis déguisé en sorcier moyen  
b) Un chaton tout mignon  
c) L'ensemble officiel du Klux-Klux Klan  
d) Tant que c'est fait à partir de matériel recyclé

9. Pour qui avez-vous le moins de respect ?

a) Les elfes de maison  
b) Peter Pettigrew  
c) Dumby  
d) Les méchants au cœur aigri

10. Qui est votre idole ?

a) Lockart  
b) Harry Potter !  
c) Mon Maître  
d) Le Dalaï Lama

_**Réponse à la fin!**_

**

* * *

DES SORCIERS AU FESTIVAL JUSTE POUR RIRE AMATEUR MOLDU**

_Par Loana_

Nous avons appris que Draco, Harry, Sirius, Severus, Dumbledore, Voldemort, Hermione et Ron sont candidats pour le festival humoristique Juste Pour Rire AMATEUR! Ils forment la grande équipe de clowns magiciens contant des débilités à des jeunes ayant entre 14 et 17 ans.

Loana, moi dans le fond, les a rencontré et voici ce que Dumbledore lui a dit : « C'est un gars qui sort d'un train, pis y pile sur un raison… C'est un gars qui rentre dans un bar pis y sort de l'autre bord… » Loana s'est enfuie en courant après cette découverte.

Mais surveillez quand même les spectacles, cela promet d'être... interressant...

**_

* * *

LES SPORTS!_**

_Par notre spécialiste, ÉlizZz_

Hier, après un match de plusieurs semaines (pour ne pas dire plusieurs mois), les Fleurs de Lys, équipe nationale québécoise, a remportée la coupe du monde de quidditch face aux crocodiles d'Alabama. Ce fut un match plein de rebondissements. J'ai réussis à avoir les commentaires des joueurs gagnants, mais leur accent particulier nous empêche parfois de comprendre.

«Jtait ben content quand sa l'a été fini, ma te dire, parce que jtait pas mal écoeuré d'être su un balai… Pas que j'hais ça, mais là, après 2 mois, tu te tanne es… » a déclaré l'un des batteurs.

«Enfin le plancher des vaches… était temps, maudit, j'ai une vie moé! Jveux ben crouére que chu un joueur de quidditch professionnel, mais ya des limites. Jpeux pas passé toute mon temps là! Mais chu quand même ben content qu'on aille la coupe… une maudite chance qu'on l'a cibo…»

La prochaine série mondiale commencera dans 1 mois! Achetez vite vos billets de saison, ils partent comme des petits pains chauds!

**

* * *

ON DÉPRIME!  
_PAS ASSEZ DE REVIEWS POUR LA GAZETTE!_**

_Par ÉlizZz_

Chers lecteurs! L'heure est grave! Le rapport hit/reviews de notre gazette est nullissime. Plus de 1000 personnes ont lu notre journal, et nous nous ramassons avec combien de reviews? 22! Seulement 22 minuscules reviews pour plus de 1000 visiteurs! C'est un scandale! C'est incompréhensible! C'est… intolérable, impossible, et des tas d'autres mots dans ce genre là…

Il faut que vous compreniez, que nous, auteuses-fabuleuses de la Gazette du Dimanche soir, sommes accros aux reviews. Eh oui, c'est notre drogue, et présentement, nous sommes en manque.

« **C'est indignant! Nous nous saignons pour vous, et vous ne trouvez rien de mieux à faire que ... rien! **» s'est exclamée Insondable, nouvelle venue parmi nous.

« **INJUSSSSSSSSSSTICCCCCCCCCCCCE! Oui! Je suis une cousine trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès éloignée de la famille des serpents. Je dit que c'est une honte à la société! Non, mais quel culot! J'en reviens toujours pas! Nous avons plus de 1100 hits et personne ne review! J'ai des envies de suicide en pensant à cela... Bien entendu, des envies de suicide collectif! Ou meurtre organisé... **» a calmement expliqué Loana.

« **Eh bien… c'est pas juste et je vais pleurer. **» a longuement déclaré ÉlizZz (donc, moi).

J'espère que cela vous servira de leçon. À l'avenir, laissez des reviews. Parce que sinon, Insondable se saigne encore plus, Loana se suicide, et moi, je pleure… Ne soyez pas responsable d'une tragédie. Cela ne prendra que quelques secondes de votre vie! Parce que la Gazette sans reviews, c'est comme un cornet sans glace, un gâteau sans crémage, une école sans cours de maths(le rêve…)…

Donc, rappelez-vous! «**La modération… euh… la review a bien meilleur goût!**»

**

* * *

Réponses au test :**

_Si vous avez une majorité de a)_

Vous êtes tout simplement un paumé et un rabat joie, nous ne sommes pas sûr que vous ne soyez pas un cracmol, ou alors vous êtes un piètre sorcier. Honte sur vous.

_Si vous avez une majorité de b)_

Vous avez le profil idéal pour aider Harry dans sa quête ! Ayez des bonnes notes en défenses contre les forces du mal, faites vous engager comme Auror et faites vous bien voir par Dumbledore !

_Si vous avez une majorité de c)_

Sois vous êtes déjà mangemorts, sois vous allez l'être sous peu. Le côté obscur vous attire, et je ne serais pas étonnée que vous soyez à Serpentard. Faites de la lèche aux Malfoy, tuez quelques moldus et finissez à Azkaban !

_Si vous avez une majorité de d)_

Vous êtes définitivement un écolo et un pacifiste. Vous avez les poches pleines de dictons et de phrases toutes faites, les cheveux longs, et vous vous faites tirer des roches par chacun des deux camps. Je vous conseille de courir vite…


	10. 10 janvier 2009

_**Alerte rouge avec des bandes mauuuuves!**_

_Par un journaliste invisible_

Les journalistes de la Gazette du Dimanche soir, suite à un scandale impliquant le ministère et son principal compétiteur, ont quitté le pays! Ne les abandonnez pas, restez-leur fidèles dans l'adversité! Ne vous alliez pas aux mauvaises personnes!

Suivez le journal de leur fuite au pays des bancs de neige sur ce site : www. rienpourrien . wordpress. com (attention à enlever les espaces inutiles!!!)

Elles comptent sur vous.


End file.
